Backstage
by darknessprincess
Summary: Sometimes behind the glow is the real shine...
1. Chapter 1

_**Backstage**_

"_Querido Damon__:_

_Damon:_

_No sé ni cómo empezar una carta como esta... seguramente recibas cartas y cartas todos los días, seguramente ni la leas... Dios, ahora me siento como una tonta por estarte escribiendo._

_Verás, no te escribo para mí, lo cierto es que yo nunca he oído tu música... lo siento, no es el estilo que me va. Te escribo por mi mejor amiga, mi hermana Caroline, está muy muy enferma, de hecho no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías hacer algo por ella? ¿Podrías escribirle? Sé que lo que te pido quizá es mucho, pero creo que no cuesta tanto en realidad. Yo estoy escribiendo esta carta, es fácil, ¿ves? ;)_

_Por favor, Caroline habla maravillas de ti todo el día, tiene su cuarto empapelado con posters tuyos, de hecho se ha llevado un par a la habitación del hospital._

_Confío en ti, sé que harás algo por ella. Gracias, Gracias de verdad._

_Elena."_

**Respuesta:**

_ . _

_Para Coraline, xoxo._

_DAMON. _

**5 años más tarde...**

Elena iba camino al centro comercial corriendo como todos los días con un vaso de papel lleno de café y un libro para leer en el bus.

Al llegar a la parada vio un cartel anunciando un gran concierto. Miro a un lado y a otro de la calle y cuando se aseguró de que nadie la veía lo arrancó y lo hizo un churro para tirarlo a la papelera más cercana.

Cinco minutos después llegó el autobús y Elena se montó a tomarlo. En el autobús, en la zona de publicidad de la valla frente a ella, estaba colgado el mismo cartel, pero haría demasiado ruido si lo rompía de nuevo, así que se limitó a sacar un rotulador de su bolso y pintarrajear la cara del cantante.

Muy creativo... – dijo un chico sentado en el asiento tras ella mientras Elena contemplaba su obra con una sonrisa. Elena dio un bote del susto, no se había fijado cuando alguien se había sentado ahí. El chico rio a carcajadas.

Perdona, no quería asustarte – se disculpó.

No lo has hecho, y no sé de qué me hablas – respondió Elena borde y se giró a leer su libro mientras acababa su café.

Al llegar a su parada Elena se bajó saliendo a la carrera, no se dio cuenta de que el chico que iba tras ella en el autobús también se acababa de bajar junto a ella.

Llegó a su tienda y entró directa hacia las taquillas a soltar sus cosas y ponerse su chaleco de uniforme, con su chapita colgada con su nombre delante y un gran cartel donde se leía "Pregúnteme lo que necesite" detrás.

Se miró en el espejo del centro de las taquillas para recogerse su larga melena castaña en una coleta de caballo y ponerse un poco de brillo de labios. Sacó su tarjeta del bolsillo trasero del vaquero y fichó. Justo a tiempo.

Sonriente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su sección. Allí en todas las televisiones aparecía lo mismo, un video musical, un gran éxito puesto en bucle.

Elena frunció el ceño y se acercó al ordenador desde el que se controlaban las televisiones, cambió el vídeo musical por la pista con trailers de los últimos estrenos de cine.

Hecho esto se acercó a revisar que los precios estuvieran todos visibles y bien colocados.

Ya sabía yo que habías llegado – le dijo Katherine acercándose a Elena desde una de las cajas.

Hola, Kath – saludó Elena - ¿por qué dices eso?

¿El cambio en la tele? – preguntó su amiga riéndose.

Déjame en paz, anda – se molestó Elena colocando un precio derecho.

No te enfades, tonta. Sólo estaba de broma – rio Katherine – Es que me parece algo tan infantil...

Tú no puedes ni ver una cucaracha – dijo Elena.

¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver? – preguntó Katherine sorprendida.

Me da el mismo asco – explicó Elena.

Hola chicas – saludó Elijah, el encargado de la tienda, acercándose a ambas con un chico al que ellas no conocían, pero que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que las chicas.

Hola Eli – saludó Elena.

Hola Elijah – saludó Katherine algo cortada.

Os presento a Stefan – dijo señalando al joven que lo acompañana y que estaba a su lado en actitud algo tímida – Se incorpora hoy, ¿le enseñas todo, Elena?

Claro – sonrió Elena, pero su sonrisa disminuyó un poco al ver que era el mismo chico que esa mañana la había pillado pintarrajeando aquel cartel.

Estupendo – dijo Elijah volviéndose para irse. Elena le dio una disimulada patada a Katherine.

Hasta luego, Elijah – dijo finalmente Katherine.

Hasta luego – dijo Elijah con cara algo rara y se fue para su oficina.

Tonta – vocalizó Katherine a Elena justo antes de irse a su puesto, junto a una de las cajas.

¿Vamos? – preguntó Elena a Stefan cuando estuvieron a solas.

Elena le fue enseñando dónde estaban las diferentes secciones de la tienda, música, televisiones, videojuegos...

Así que creo que lo mejor es que te quedes unos días conmigo viendo cómo funciona la caja y eso y cuando estés suelto pues ya vas tu solo – sonrió Elena.

Estupendo – sonrió Stefan asintiendo.

En cuanto a lo de antes... – empezó a excusarse Elena.

No te preocupes, tampoco es de mis cantantes favoritos... – rio Stefan y Elena rio con él.

_**A millas de allí...**_

¡¿Qué es esta mierda, Jules?! – preguntó Damon entrando como una fiera en su camerino blandiendo una revista hacia su representante que lo esperaba allí.

He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y tú no deberías estar gritando - contestó ella sin inmutarse.

¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué he entrado en un centro de rehabiltación? No he tomado una puta droga en mi vida, Jules – seguía alterado Damon.

Cálmate, y ¡deja de gritar! – le gritó ella levantándose de la silla - ¿Qué querías que dijera? Tenemos la gira a fin de año, empezamos en noviembre, no podemos decir que tienes problemas en la voz, ¿quieres que nos empiecen a cancelar conciertos?

Pero Jules...

Bah, tonterías, eso te dará más imagen de chico duro, ¿qué estrella que se precie no ha tenido alguna vez problemas con las drogas? – le sonrió sensual acercándose a acariciar su nuca.

No lo sé, Jules... Mi madre lee esas cosas – intentó explicarle Damon más calmado apartándose de ella y sentándose.

No te preocupes, a tu madre podrás decirle la verdad – sonrió Jules.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Damon mirándola enarcando una ceja.

Por una vez la alergia de tu madre a los focos nos va a venir bien, la he llamado y ya he organizado todo para que en unos días te vayas allí – respondió sonriente.

¿Has hablado con mi madre? – preguntó Damon incrédulo.

Claro, a que soy estupenda, ¿verdad? – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara – dímelo, dime que soy estupenda – le dijo acercando su boca a la de él.

Lo eres – contestó Damon como un autómata.

Perfecto – dijo posando un sonoro beso en los labios del chico – Ahora prepárate para la sesión de fotos – sonrió y se alejó contoneándose para salir por la puerta.

Damon se giró al espejo y se colocó las lentillas negras que tapaban sus azules ojos. Se despeinó un poco los negros cabellos y suspiró.

"_The Show Must Go On..." _pensó. Y en su cara se iluminó su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Elena llegó a casa cansada del trabajo, había sido un día no muy cargado en ventas, pero tener que estar explicando todo al chico nuevo la había sobrecargado un poco. Recogió el correo y junto con el periódico y un par de cartas llegó la revista mensual a la que estaba suscrita. No le interesaban mucho la moda y los cotilleos de los que hablaban en la revista, pero solía traer regalos interesantes cada mes, por eso se había apuntado.

En portada estaba la noticia que la dejó temblando.

"_Damon Salvatore: El chico malo del rock, es un chico muy, muy malo"._

"_Menuda estupidez de titular" _pensó Elena contemplándolo. En el artículo se hablaba de la caída de Damon en las drogas y emplazaba al lector a ir a páginas centrales donde se ampliaba la información además de regalar un póster de Damon.

Argh – soltó Elena visiblemente enfadada tirando la revista sobre la mesa del salón.

Stefan llegó a casa contento del primer día de trabajo.

Todo había ido muy bien, además sus compañeras eran muy simpáticas, una especialmente guapa... aquello sólo podía mejorar.

¡Stefan! – le saludó Liz corriendo hacia él al verlo entrar - ¿qué tal tu primer día hijo? – le preguntó sonriente.

Muy bien, estupendo – sonrió Stefan a su vez.

Me alegro mucho, ¡un día redondo entonces! – exclamó su madre exultante.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Stefan intrigado.

¡Tu hermano viene! – gritó tomándolo de los brazos.

Damon no es mi hermano, mamá – le corrigió con mal gesto.

No empieces – le riñó su madre.

Es la verdad, ni Damon es mi hermano ni tú eres su madre – volvió a protestar el chico.

Stefan, cállate – se enfadó su madre – Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de él, es mi hijo y nada más que hablar, y viene en unos días, por favor, se discreto. Nadie puede saber que estará aquí – le pidió.

Como si yo se lo fuera a decir a alguien... – protestó Stefan y se marchó de la cocina enfadado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Stefan se acercó a las chicas en la parada de autobús. Acababan de salir todos y estaban cansados pero contentos de haber terminado.

Hola – saludó sonriente a ambas.

Hola – le respondieron ellas del mismo modo.

¿Qué tal lo llevas? ¿Te trata bien ésta? - le preguntó Katherine agarrando a Elena del brazo.

Oh, sí. Muy bien... voy cogiendo el tranquillo - sonrió Stefan un poco cortado.

¿Qué haces ahora? – le preguntó Katherine.

Nada, me iba a casa – respondió él.

Nosotras vamos a tomar algo a Ben's, ¿te puntas? – le preguntó Katherine y Elena le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. ¿Katherine invitando a alguien y siendo amable? Algo tramaba.

Genial, pero no sé dónde está – se lamentó Stefan.

¿Dónde vives? – preguntó Elena.

En WickGrove – respondió él.

Ah, me pilla de camino. Paso a buscarte, dime el número – sonrió Elena.

El 17 – sonrió Stefan.

Aquella noche era la última aparición de Damon en público antes de irse a rehabilitación.

Le habían invitado a un programa de televisión homenaje a Scorpions. Aquello le emocionó mucho, era una de sus bandas favoritas, una inspiración para él, más parecido a la música que le gustaría hacer de la que en realidad hacía.

Damon había escogido una canción no tan conocida como los grandes éxitos, pero sí su favorita. Aquella canción desvelaba lo que él ansiaba sentir...

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y Damon comenzó su actuación. Vestido de negro y sentado al piano, Damon había adaptado la canción versionándola como una balada.

Sus dedos se movían por las teclas como si eso fuera lo único que supieran hacer, como si hubieran sido creados para eso, para crear música. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos cerrados transmitían una increíble fuerza, una hermosa sensualidad que traspasaba la pantalla. Damon tenía un aura, y en esos momentos brillaba con gran luz. La letra salía de sus labios con voz suave y rasgada, con sentimientos en cada palabra...

_There's no one like you__  
__I can't wait for the nights with you__  
__I imagine the things we'll do__  
__I just want to be loved by you_

Ese gran amor, ese amor aún por conocer. Esa persona que ansiaba en su vida, que le faltaba. Damon miró a la pantalla en un increíble primer plano, en el que sus ojos negros resaltaron sobre su tez, enmarcados por unas perfectas y espesas pestañas, transmitiendo la esperanza que albergaba aquella letra, el amor que escondía aquella melodía...

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough__  
__To describe all my longing for love__  
__I don't want my feelings restrained__  
__Oh, babe, I just need you like never before__  
__Just imagine you'd come through this door__  
__You'd take all my sorrow away___

_There's no one like you__  
__I can't wait for the nights with you__  
__I imagine the things we'll do__  
__I just want to be loved by you_

_No one like you... No one like you… No one like you_

Cuando Damon acabó, el plató estalló en vítores y palmas, y Jules se frotó las manos desde el backstage, por eso era por lo que tenía a Damon. Era oro puro.

Damon estaba adormilado en el asiento trasero del suv, su móvil empezó a sonar con aquella odiosa música atronadora que Jules le había puesto como su tono personal de llamada _"para que no tengas ninguna duda de que soy yo", _le había dicho con una sonrisa y había dejado su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón rozándole al pasar la mano toda la piel que pudo hasta llegar allí.

Hola – contestó descolgando.

¿Has llegado ya? – preguntó Jules al otro lado.

No, sigo en carretera, pero ya me queda poco.

¿Qué hacías? – preguntó curiosa.

Intentar dormir, ¿qué más podría hacer? – preguntó Damon molesto por haberlo despertado.

Se me ocurren mil cosas que podrías hacer en la parte trasera de un coche... pero para eso tendría que estar yo allí – respondió insinuante Jules con una risita, y aunque en algún tiempo a Damon eso le hubiera excitado, la reacción que tuvo fue la opuesta, un escalofrío le recorrió de imaginárselo.

Últimamente estaba molesto con Jules por cómo esta llevaba su carrera, y aquella última jugada de las drogas no le acababa de convencer. Pero él era de Jules, ella lo creó y se debía a ella... sin Jules no sería nada... no podía dejarla o enfadarla. Tenía que seguir... _"The show must go on..."_

¿Estás pensando en esas cosas? – preguntó Jules al otro lado, puesto que Damon se había quedado en silencio.

Sí – musitó Damon y ella rio.

Bueno, pórtate bien – le pidió.

Sí – respondió Damon.

Y sé discreto, recuerda que no pueden verte – le recordó.

Sí – volvió a asentir Damon.

Y no folles con nadie – se rio su agente justo antes de colgar.

No, tranquila – respondió Damon al teléfono y se volvió a recostar después de ponerlo en silencio.

Damon llegó a casa y como sospechaba Liz lo esperaba en la puerta, seguro que llevaba allí esperándolo al menos una hora, la conocía...

Mamá – saludó sonriente echándose en sus brazos al bajar del suv.

Damon, te he echado mucho de menos...

Si hubieras cogido el avión que te pagué a los ángeles... – protestó Damon.

Ya sabes que ese mundo no es lo mío, por favor. Pero debería haber ido, ¿qué es eso de drogas, Damon? – le preguntó preocupada tocándole la cara.

Es mentira, mamá. Cosas de Jules, para dar publicidad – se explicó Damon avergonzado.

Esa Jules... – protestó Liz.

Liz... – se avergonzó más Damon, y Liz sabía que iba a cerrarse, siempre que lo hacía dejaba de llamarla mamá para llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Bueno, estás muy delgado, anda, vamos a casa que te preparo algo... – sonrió la mujer cambiando de tema, y Damon rio a carcajadas.

Stefan, Katherine y Elena esta vez caminaban juntos hacia la parada del autobús, en los días que Stefan llevaba trabajando ahí y además alguna vez que habían quedado después del trabajo, los tres se habían hecho amigos.

Menudo rollo currar el domingo – protestó Elena.

Sí, pero no te quejes, sólo es media mañana y nos pagan el doble – sonrió Katherine.

Sí, eso es importante, Elena – sonrió Stefan.

Bueno, vale – rio Elena y los tres rieron juntos.

Esa noche los chicos volvieron a quedar, a las 10 Elena se pasó por casa de Stefan como hacía siempre, para recogerlo y llevarlo ella en su coche. Stefan como siempre no estaba preparado.

Entra, espérame un segundo, ahora bajo – dijo Stefan abriéndole la puerta sin camiseta y subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Elena se esperó en el pasillo de la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos como había hecho otras veces. Pero esta vez la habitación no estaba en silencio, esta vez se concentró y oyó cómo le llegaba una música desde algún punto de la casa, agudizó el oído y creyó que venía del salón, era el sonido de unos acordes de guitarra, sonaba muy bien, era realmente precioso.

Elena se acercó un poco a la puerta del salón que estaba entornada para ver si realmente venía de allí esa música.

Pero en el salón no había luz, estaba todo a oscuras y el pasillo plenamente iluminado, así que le costó ver claramente, aunque le pareció ver una silueta difuminada cerca de la ventana, alguien sentado bajo ella tocando a la luz de la luna, fijó su vista un poco más, parecía un chico y estaba de espaldas a ella, al apoyarse un poco más en la puerta para poder ver mejor, esta sonó con un crujido, haciendo al chico parar la música. Elena se apartó de la puerta rápidamente y oyó para su alivio los pasos de Stefan bajando las escaleras.

Listo – dijo cuando terminó de bajar sonriente.

Vamos – sonrió Elena y los dos se fueron por la puerta.

Damon mientras tanto, les observaba desde la puerta del salón, la visión de aquel cabello castaño girando en el aire mientras que la joven se daba la vuelta sonriente se le quedó clavada.

El domingo Elena fue también a recoger a Stefan porque después del trabajo irían todos a comer.

Una vez más Stefan no estaba listo, esta vez le abrió la puerta en pijama.

Perdona Elena, se me han pegado las sábanas – dijo avergonzado.

Jo, Stefan, vamos a llegar tarde – protestó Elena.

Pasa, no tardo nada – dijo y salió a correr por las escaleras volviendo a dejar a Elena en la entradita.

Elena esta vez se fijó más en la casa. La entrada a la casa estaba hecha en forma de pasillo, a la derecha estaba el salón, Elena se acordó que era donde había creído ver a un chico tocando la guitarra, ahora tenía la puerta abierta completamente y Elena lo podía ver claramente.

A la izquierda, a ambos lados de la escalera por la que acababa de irse Stefan, seguía la pared, donde había colgados muchos cuadros, de paisajes, pintados a mano, Elena pensó que preguntaría a Stefan si alguien de su familia pintaba, aquellos cuadros eran bonitos.

Al fondo, la cocina, la puerta estaba abierta y Elena se colocó de forma que pudiera ver el interior sin acercarse demasiado.

En la cocina esta vez sí que vio claramente que había un chico, un chico moreno de espaldas a ella y vestido con un chándal gris. Debía de llevar los cascos puestos, ya que a Elena le parecía oír un poco de música llegarle, y le veía cómo movía las piernas como si siguiera el ritmo.

Elena oyó los pasos de Stefan corriendo para bajar las escaleras y dejó de observar al misterioso joven en la cocina.

Damon notó que se sentía observado y se giró, justo en el momento en que Elena se giraba de nuevo, y captó otra vez el movimiento de su cabello, y esta vez también su sonrisa, le pareció una bonita sonrisa, dulce, inocente... algo tan ajeno a todo lo que él tenía... una sonrisa muy diferente a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

Stefan y la chica salieron de casa y Damon los siguió para asomarse por la mirilla y contemplarles mientras se montaban en el coche de ella y se iban.

El martes Elena fue una vez más a recoger a Stefan después del trabajo para ir todos juntos a cenar. Stefan por una vez estaba prácticamente listo, pero pidió a Elena que pasara mientras recogía de la mesa de la entradita su cartera y la guardaba.

Damon esta vez no se quedó lejos sino que se acercó a donde su hermano charlaba con aquella chica, la había visto ya un par de veces allí en su casa, y, aunque era peligroso que le vieran, no pudo evitar el acercarse a ella, atraído como la polilla a la luz.

Hola- saludó apoyándose sensualmente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Tanto Elena como Stefan se callaron y se giraron a mirarle.

Elena le recorrió con la mirada, y, aunque en un principio eso le gustó, se sorprendió mucho cuando tras dos pasos se acercó a él y le dio una tremenda bofetada en la cara que le hizo girarse y empezar a notar cómo se le enrojecía la piel y le zumbaba el oído.

Aquella chica le había pegado con todo lo que tenía, ¿es que ya la conocía? Se giró a mirarla, no, si así fuera no podría haberla olvidado.

Esto es por Caroline, hijo de puta – le dijo Elena con todo su odio, temblando de arriba abajo y atravesándolo con aquellos ojos color chocolate. Stefan había desaparecido de la habitación, en aquél momento sólo estaban allí ellos dos, Elena tenía ante sí a la persona que más odiaba en la tierra y Damon se tocó la cara y su mirada inicial de sorpresa se tornó en una fría, dura, cruel.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Me acosté con ella y no la llamé? No me lo tengas en cuenta, hago eso mucho – respondió Damon sonriendo con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras que sus ojos no sonreían en absoluto, fijos en los ojos de Elena.

Pero Elena no le contestó, estaba como poseída por el odio, cambiada, transformada en algo que no era ella. Estar así frente a él, comprobar que era aún peor de lo que ella pensaba, que dijera aquellas cosas sobre su amiga... aquello sacó lo peor de ella. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo, regurgitó saliva y le escupió en la cara, comprobando gustosa por su expresión que aquello sí que le había herido en su orgullo. Y sin decir nada más, sin mirar a Stefan, se giró y salió de allí a toda prisa, sin correr pero con paso rápido, llevada aún por su rabia.

Damon se volvió entonces a Stefan terriblemente enfadado y limpiándose la cara. Stefan no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas de su hermano, le alegraba mucho ver la forma en que Elena le había tratado, para él era un alivio y una buena noticia pensar que no tendría que competir con él por ella, que su hermano no era una amenaza para él, como lo era siempre, que esta vez no tenía ocasión de quedar por debajo de Damon, a Stefan le daba la impresión de que no había nada más bajo que Damon en la escala de Elena, y eso le hizo reírse a carcajadas agarrándose el pecho hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

¿Has acabado? – preguntó Damon serio a su lado.

Sí, Jajajajajajaja – se limpiaba las lágrimas Stefan –Perdona – dijo tratando de calmarse y contener la risa.

Ve y encárgate de que tu amiguita cierre la boca, ya veo que me conoce y nadie puede saber que estoy aquí – dijo Damon serio.

Sí, sí – dijo Stefan empezando a andar mientras aún soltaba alguna que otra carcajada tremendamente divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Elena corría hacia su coche con las lágrimas saltadas. Stefan la pilló justo en el momento en el que no atinaba a meter las llaves en el contacto para arrancar el coche. El joven abrió la puerta del copiloto y se montó junto a ella.

¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame sola! – le gritó Elena señalándole la puerta.

No, arranca y vámonos de aquí, no pienso dejarte sola en ese estado – dijo Stefan señalándole el contacto y luego cruzándose de brazos.

Pensarás que estoy loca... – dijo Elena mirándole calmándose un poco – Oh, Dios mio. ¡Me he vuelto loca! Acabo de abofetear a un desconocido – dijo mirando hacia la casa y pensando – porque no hay forma de que sea él ¿verdad? ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo _ÉL_ en tu casa? – Elena empezaba a llorar ahora nerviosamente mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo mirando hacia el parabrisas – Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío, no era ÉL ¿verdad? Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios...

Elena, cálmate... No entiendo nada... ¿Quíén es _Él_? – preguntó Stefan haciendo el gesto de las comillas para enmarcar esa palabra.

Pues ya sabes... Damon... el cantante – dijo Elena girándose hacia él susurrando.

Oh, Elena, sí era quien dices – dijo Stefan con gesto triste.

¿¡Y qué hace en tu casa!? – se extrañó Elena gritando - ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes!?

¿Puedes dejar de gritar? – le preguntó Stefan bajando la voz.

Dios mío, creo que estoy teniendo una crisis nerviosa – dijo Elena echándose hacia atrás en el asiento y poniéndose las dos manos sobre la cara para intentar respirar hondo.

Stefan se bajó del coche y se acercó al asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta.

Anda, pásate al otro sitio – le dijo.

¿Qué? ¡No! – negó Elena sin moverse.

Anda, quítate – dijo entrando y obligándola a quitarse del asiento del conductor y pasarse al otro lado.

Nos vamos, llama a Kath y dile que no vamos a cenar – dijo Stefan arrancando el coche. Elena no dijo nada, sólo refunfuñó y se acurrucó en el asiento del conductor mientras se dejaba llevar por Stefan. Se giró hacia la casa y le pareció ver a Damon observándoles tras las cortinas de la ventana del salón.

Horas más tarde Elena llegaba a su casa y convencía a Stefan para que él se llevara el coche a la suya y al día siguiente ya se lo devolvería, aunque aún no tenía claro si alguna vez en la vida pensaba volver a pisar su casa mientras Damon estuviera allí.

Stefan le había contado que Damon era su hermano, hermanastro más bien, Su madre lo había adoptado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se casó con el padre de Damon. Habían estado viviendo como hermanos, como una familia normal durante varios años, hasta que Damon acudió a una audición en Los Angeles y todo se volvió una locura. Por suerte ni él ni su madre gustaban de estar en el mundo de los focos, y a la representante de Damon parecía parecerle aquello bien, por lo que la vida familiar de Damon era todo un secreto, como ellos.

Elena no podía creérselo, tantos años odiándole y nunca pensaba que se lo podría encontrar en persona y ahora justo era amiga de su hermano, y no sólo amiga, sino bastante amiga, desde que Stefan empezara a trabajar se habían convertido en todo un grupo.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Dejar de hablar con Stefan? Tampoco es que el chico tuviera culpa de que ese capullo fuera su hermano, no tenía nada de culpa. Y se había portado muy bien con ella aquella noche, no la había tomado por loca ni se había reído de ella después del número que había montado en su casa. La había llevado a un parque y la había escuchado contarle toda la historia de Caroline, incluso la había consolado entre sus brazos y la había dejado llorar hasta calmarse. No, desde luego que no iba a perder a Stefan porque ese desgraciado hubiera resultado ser su familia...

Así que Damon era adoptado... como ella.

Se acercó a la mesa de la entradita y tomó entre sus manos el marco de plata que estaba allí, una foto de ella y Caroline de pequeñas, al poco de conocerse.

_Elena estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, acababa de llegar a su nueva casa. El señor Forbes la había recogido del hogar infantil, aquella sería su décima familia de acogida desde que un buen día sus padres la dejaron en un supermercado, cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Miraba su nueva habitación, todo era demasiado rosa para su gusto, lleno de toda clase de peluches y muñecas. Lo cierto es que agradecía el gesto del señor Forbes, había sido muy amable con ella desde el primer día. Se sentía querida, y estaba contenta de por fin estar en su casa._

_Una niña rubia vestida con un precioso vestido rosa con falda de tu, se acercó y se sentó junto a Elena._

_Hola – le dijo moviendo sus piernas arriba y abajo. Elena pudo ver que llevaba unos zapatos blancos llenos de lentejuelas rosas también._

_Hola – sonrió Elena mirándose su tirita en la rodilla y sus converse medio desabrochadas._

_La chica no le dijo nada más, tan sólo tomó la mano que Elena tenía sobre la cama y la entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Al rato levantó las manos de las dos y Elena miró su mano entrelazada con la de aquella niña rubia y sonrió._

_Soy Caroline – le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – tu nueva hermana._

Elena se echó al suelo de la entradita apretando el cuadro contra su pecho, echaba mucho de menos a su hermana, realmente la echaba de menos.

Al día siguiente Stefan le llevó el coche al trabajo, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Katherine se acercó a Elena en la sala de empleados mientras que ambas se tomaban su descanso para el café.

Suéltalo todo – le dijo – No me creo que te hayas liado con Stefan, te mato, ¡te he dicho que me gusta! – protestó dándole un golpe.

¿Qué dices? No me he liado con Stefan, ¿qué te crees? – se molestó Elena.

Como anoche no vinisteis... y hoy trae tu coche... 2+2 Elena...

No, y no... y no pienso decirte nada más – se quejó Elena recogiendo las piernas en el sillón para sentarse como los indios – Además, ¿no te gustaba Eli?

Eli no me hace ni caso... paso de él. Sin embargo Stefan es tan mono... – pestañeó ensoñadora Katherine.

Jajaja, todo para ti – rio Elena divertida.

Varios días después, en sábado, Elena fue a buscar a Stefan para ir a dar un paseo por la playa y luego salir a comer.

Estuvo un poco de tiempo parada delante de la puerta sin saber seguro si llamar o no, no quería encontrarse con _él. _Finalmente se decidió por llamar. La mamá de Stefan, la señora Salvatore le abrió.

Ah, hola, debes de ser Elena. Pasa, Stefan está en su cuarto, no se encuentra muy bien. Sube – dijo la mujer y se fue hacia la cocina dejándola en la entradita.

Elena se quedó un poco parada en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, subió por las escaleras que estaban frente a ella y miró las tres habitaciones que estaban en la planta de arriba. ¿Cuál sería el cuarto de Stefan? Cerró los ojos y pidió a todos los dioses del cielo no encontrarse con Damon allí.

Entornó la puerta de una de las habitaciones al azar y suspiró al ver a Stefan acostado en la cama en ella.

¿Stefan? – le preguntó golpeando la puerta.

Oh... cough, cough... Hola Elena – la saludó tosiendo y con mala voz incorporándose un poco en la cama.

Vaya, no tienes muy buena pinta – dijo dando un paso más dentro pero no pasando de ahí, aquella habitación era un completo desorden. Se sorprendía de que Stefan pudiera encontrar nada por ahí.

No, creo que he pillado una gripe... me da que lo tendremos que suspender... lo siento – le dijo.

No te preocupes, te dejo descansar ¿vale? Te llamo a la noche a ver como sigues – le dijo y salió de la habitación. Stefan ni se despidió de ella, se volvió a recostar entre un nuevo ataque de tos.

Elena se dio cuenta al salir de la casa de algo que no se había dado cuenta al entrar, Damon estaba en el jardín, dormido en una hamaca colgada entre dos árboles. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra, unos vaqueros claros y estaba descalzo, tenía un libro sobre el regazo y una expresión relajada.

A Elena aquello le molestó, su sola presencia le molestaba, así que pensó una locura, bueno, realmente no lo pensó. Cogió la manguera que estaba al pie de las escaleras junto a ella y apuntando con ella a Damon la abrió para darle de lleno.

Damon se despertó con un grito y de la sorpresa se cayó de la hamaca al suelo, Elena seguía con el agua mojándolo, así que se acercó a ella terriblemente enfadado y se la quitó de las manos.

¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Estás loca tía? – le preguntó enfadado. Se quitó las gafas que llevaba para ver y con una pequeña parte aún seca de la camiseta las limpió – Me debes un libro – dijo lanzando una mirada al libro empapado que estaba ahora abierto en el suelo.

Elena se quedó embobada contemplando sus ojos ¿azules? ¿Damon tenía los ojos azules? Eran... hermosos... ¡No! Se regañó a sí misma, nada de Damon podía ser hermoso, todo en él la repugnaba.

¡Tú me debes mucho más a mí! – dijo ella enfadada.

¿Yo? – preguntó Damon volviendo a ponerse las gafas – Pero si ni te conozco tía, si no sé ni cómo te llamas – protestó Damon mirándose los pantalones que se le habían manchado un poco de barro.

Elena, gilipollas – respondió ella.

¿Elena gilipollas? Vaya, tus padres no debían de quererte mucho – se carcajeó de ella.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Elena más de lo que él podía imaginar... nombrar a sus padres... con sorna... él... fue demasiado para ella y casi estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no quería que él la viera llorando, así que se dio la vuelta con lágrimas asomando de sus marrones ojos. Damon notó que casi lloraba, así que corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo a punto de montarse en su coche.

Eh... espera... – le dijo con gesto preocupado - ¿Qué te pasa? Era una broma, lo siento – se disculpó. Y Elena vio sinceridad en sus ojos, preocupación, pero Damon no podía ser noble, él no podía estar preocupado por ella... ¿verdad?

Vete a la mierda – dijo Elena quitándole la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

Eh, para el carro... ya te he pedido disculpas, ¿vale? Es más de lo que has hecho tú por esto – dijo señalándose sus ropas mojadas.

Elena lo miró de arriba abajo y al verlo así, mojado y manchado de barro, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Estupendo... ¿ahora te ríes? Tú no estás muy bien de la azotea ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon poniéndose dos dedos en la sien.

Elena seguía riéndose sin control, apoyó una mano en el coche y se agarró la tripa para intentar calmarse.

Me alegra divertirte, ¿has acabado? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

Sí, si... ya me voy – dijo Elena dejando de reir.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Damon curioso.

No es que a ti te importe, pero me voy a la playa, a pasear con los patines – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Perfecto, me voy contigo, me aburro como una ostra – dijo Damon.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena asombrada de que le dijera aquello.

Claro, no tardo nada, me cambio y bajo, no te muevas. Así me puedes hablar de esa amiga tuya con la que me acosté – le dijo y salió a correr hacia la casa.

Pero... Pero... – dijo Elena a sus espaldas y se quedó petrificada viendo cómo Damon corría hacia la casa quitándose la camiseta, para cuando Damon volvió a salir Elena se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio, que quería que lo llevara a la playa. Así que se montó en el coche a toda prisa y salió de allí.

Damon empezó a correr detrás del coche.

Eeeeeh – gritó dándole un golpe en el maletero, pero no la pudo alcanzar, así que se quedó plantado, con una camiseta limpia y los pantalones llenos de barro.

Enfadado Damon subió a la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta de golpe, Stefan dio un salto en la cama por el ruido.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó medio mareado.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le he hecho a tu amiguita? ¿O a la amiga de tu amiguita? – dijo enfadado.

Oh, dios Damon, tengo fiebre – protestó Stefan volviendo a echarse en la cama.

Pues dímelo para que te deje en paz – insistió Damon.

Oh, yo qué sé Damon, algo de una carta que no le contestaste hace como mil años – dijo Stefan desde la cama.

Imposible, contestamos todas las cartas – respondió Damon.

Pues yo que sé, pregúntale a ella. – protestó Stefan.

¿Cuándo? ¡Si sólo hace agredirme! – se quejó Damon.

¿Y a mí me importa? ¿No era que no querías que nadie supiera que estabas aquí? ¿Me dejas en paz? – preguntó Stefan.

Damon no le dijo nada, no tenía respuesta. ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué quería hablar con Elena? ¿Por qué con todas las chicas que pagarían por estar con él se había fijado precisamente en la que parecía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas?

Tuvo una idea y cogió el móvil.

Producciones Woff, le atiende Felicity, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntaron al otro lado.

Hola mi secre favorita – dijo Damon simpático.

¿Damon? ¿Quieres que te pase con Jules? – preguntó Felicity extrañada y sonrojada.

No preciosa, llamo para hablar contigo, para pedirte un favor – dijo Damon mientras iba andando por la calle.

Lo que necesites – le dijo la chica sonriendo como una tonta al otro lado.

Necesito que me busques una carta, ¿seguimos guardando todas las cartas de fans? – preguntó Damon.

Claro que sí, ya sabes cómo es Jules, todo clasificado y ordenado – sonrió la chica.

Perfecto, esto quizá te cueste un poco, pero seguro que tú eres capaz de hacerlo. Se trata de una carta de hace años, sólo puedo decirte el pueblo del que viene y el nombre de la chica, ¿es bastante? – preguntó Damon con pocas esperanzas.

Puedo probar, no sé lo que me llevará encontrarla, pero si esa carta existe daré con ella, te lo aseguro – dijo la chica.

Sabía que podía contar contigo preciosa, te he mandado los datos por email – sonrió Damon.

¿Quieres que te pase a Jules? – preguntó la chica.

Ehh No... y mejor no le digas que he llamado, ¿vale? Será nuestro secreto – dijo Damon y oyó cómo la muchacha reía al otro lado con timidez.

Está bien, me pondré a buscarla ahora mismo – dijo la chica.

Perfecto, un beso guapa – dijo Damon y colgó. Se sintió un poco mal, quizá no era justo que se aprovechara de la chica de aquella manera, pero necesitaba encontrar aquella carta cuanto antes. Ahora se había convertido en algo personal.

Elena iba patinando con la música en los cascos y sintiendo el sol en la piel y la brisa marina en la cara. Iba tranquila y relajada disfrutando de su soledad, al final había sido mejor que Stefan no hubiera ido con ella... Iba tranquila a lo suyo, se paró en un banco y sacó el botellín de agua que llevaba para beber un poco y descansar contemplando el mar.

Se estaba apretando los cordones de sus botas cuando ante sus ojos un chico detuvo un skate subiéndolo hasta cogerlo con las manos, cuando siguió su vista hacia arriba no podía creerse a quien tenía delante.

Hasta que te encuentro – sonrió Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena no podía creerse a quien tenía delante. ¡Damon! El mismísimo Damon. ¿De qué iba este tío? ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguirla? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Y por qué la sonreía con esa sonrisa que hacía que el calor del sol dejara de sentirse mirándola con aquellos preciosos ojos azules?

Me ha costado encontrarte, pero no me doy por vencido fácilmente - dijo Damon sonriendo.

Ya lo veo - dijo Elena sonriendo y acercándose hacia él.

Sonríes... - se sorprendió Damon con la actitud de la chica – Es una mejora – amplió su sonrisa.

Sí - dijo Elena acercándose hasta poner una mano en su pecho.

Damon- dijo con voz suave, casi sensual, Damon se derritió un poco en su interior. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica? No pudo evitar mirarle los labios y distraerse en ellos por un momento.

¡No vuelvas a seguirme! - le grito a la vez q le daba con la rodilla en toda la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas agarrándose la barriga. Elena se alejó de allí patinando.

Damon se incorporó como pudo y al poco empezó a reírse, Elena era de armas tomar, pero a cada cosa que le hacía más le gustaba...le sonó entonces el móvil, era de la oficina de Jules y no del móvil de su agente, por lo que pensó que Felicity había tenido éxito.

Ya has encontrado la foto, ¿preciosa? - pregunto al teléfono.-

¿Qué foto? - preguntó Jules al otro lado.

Ah, Jules – dijo Damon cortado sin saber qué más añadir.

Sí, Jules – se rio su agente al otro lado - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te estás portando bien? ¿Tomas tu medicación y haces tus ejercicios y tu reposo? – preguntó.

Sí – musitó Damon incorporándose hasta sentarse en el banco del paseo marítimo.

¿Estás follando con alguien? – preguntó riéndose de nuevo.

Claro que no, Jules – respondió Damon molesto - si nadie sabe que estoy aquí, me paso el día escondido en mi casa – añadió y rezó porque las olas no se oyeran al otro lado.

Entonces te va a encartar mi noticia. Te he conseguido una entrevista en televisión, el domingo, en ¡prime time! ¿No es fabuloso? – preguntó.

¿No se supone que estoy en rehabilitación? – preguntó ahora más molesto al acordarse de la mentira que su agente había contado a todo el mundo.

Sí, cariño. Eso mismo... contarás qué tal estás llevándolo, dirás a los jóvenes que las drogas son malas y te harás unas cuantas fotos con las fans a la salida y a la llegada al estudio. El coche pasará a recogerte en una hora. ¿A que te mueres por verme, verdad? – preguntó.

Sí – musitó Damon como un robot.

Dímelo, dime que te mueres por verme – pidió ella algo excitada.

Me muero por verte, Jules – dijo Damon en el mismo tono robótico.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Jules.

Follarte toda la noche – concluyó Damon susurrando y oyó una risa y un click al otro lado.

Jules era tóxica para él, cuando la tenía cerca o cuando hablaban se sentía como enfermo... se sentía vacío...

_Años atrás, un joven Damon acudía nervioso a una entrevista en Producciones Wolf, una de las discográficas a las que había solicitado enseñar una maqueta._

_Una atractiva mujer enfundada en un vestido negro muy ajustado salió a recibirle._

_Hola – dijo devorándole con la mirada. Damon se quedó asombrado contemplándola, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan atractiva como ella y que se sintiera atraída hacia él de esa forma tan visible. _

_Era cierto que Damon sabía que a las chicas les parecía guapo, pero él sólo se dedicaba a su música, sobre todo desde que su padre muriera. La muerte de su padre le había impulsado a perseguir su sueño con más fuerza, Liz le había ayudado mucho en ello, le debía mucho. Había sido siempre una verdadera madre para él._

_Hola – saludó Damon tímidamente._

_Creo que tenemos que hacer algo con esas gafas... pero por lo demás... Eres perfecto – dijo la mujer relamiéndose ante sus propias palabras mientras que le levantaba la barbilla con un dedo._

_¿No quiere oír mi música? – preguntó Damon sorprendido._

_Oh, cariño. Ya tengo gente que hace eso por mí, tú por ahora ven conmigo, quiero probar algo – dijo y lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el ascensor. De camino al ascensor le dio la maqueta de Damon a su secretaria._

_Cuando subieron al ascensor Jules pulsó el segundo piso y se giró a Damon._

_¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho._

_Diecisiete – dijo Damon nervioso._

_Auch... absolutamente perfecto – dijo Jules acariciando su pecho con los dedos, haciendo a Damon cerrar sus ojos por la excitación que le producía ese contacto – Eres tan dulce... – dijo ella acercándose – Me encanta, pero sólo para mí – sonrió con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Damon – Tengo algo pensado para ti... Vas a ser grande, Damon. ¿Quieres ser grande, Damon? – preguntó Jules acariciándole la cara._

_Sí – susurró Damon como hipnotizado por ella._

_Entonces vas a hacer tooodo lo que yo te diga, ¿verdad? – preguntó llevando un dedo hacia los labios de Damon. El joven tembló un poco ante el contacto._

_Sí – dijo Damon en el mismo tono que antes._

_Perfecto – dijo Jules y se acercó a darle un beso en el que los labios de ella curbireron por completo los labios de él._

_Unas horas más tarde Damon salía de la sala de maquillaje y peluquería con un pantalón vaquero negro ajustado, una camiseta negra de cuello de pico pegada, que marcaba todos sus músculos, botas, el pelo estratégicamente despeinado y unas lentillas negras._

_Oh, te ves... sexy... peligroso – dijo Jules acercándose a él._

_No sé... las lentillas... es raro – se quejó Damon girándose al espejo que había en aquella sala._

_Te acostumbrarás – sonrió Jules – Y ahora vámonos a comer que tenemos muchos detalles de los que hablar – terminó agarrándole de la mano y volviendo a tirar de él._

_¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Damon._

_A mi casa... por supuesto – sonrió Jules._

_Así Damon experimentó su primera vez con aquella controladora y dominante mujer que le prometió la grandeza y el estrellato entre contratos y copas y copas de vino. Era atractiva, era fogosa. Damon lo disfrutó, pero siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería algo especial, se equivocó. Ahora era tarde para recuperarlo._

_Durante todos aquellos años siempre había intentado encontrar algo más en Jules, llegando al punto de darse por vencido, de sentirse usado como se sentía ahora. Había intentado llenar ese vacío con otras mujeres, mujeres que no habían sido nada para él, mujeres que no se habían acercado a él, sino al Damon de Jules, al Damon de los videos musicales o los posters y las portadas de los discos._

_Nadie le conocía, pero tampoco nadie se molestaba en conocerlo. Todos preferían amar quien él no era, y él seguía estando solo._

Damon y Jules iban sentados en el asiento trasero del SUV.

Jules – preguntó Damon pensativo - ¿Quién responde mis cartas? ¿Por qué no puedo verlas?

Oh, no pierdas tu tiempo. Tenemos gente que se dedica a eso – sonrió Jules haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara correr.

Ya lo sé... ¿pero no crees que debería al menos leerlas? ¿Saber lo que los fans piensan de mí? – preguntó.

Ya sabes lo que los fans piensan de ti, te adoran – sonrió Jules – No entiendo a qué viene toda esta tontería – respondió empezando a enfadarse.

No lo sé, a veces siento que no controlo nada, que se me escapa. Me gustaría poder estar más cerca de la gente, ser más sincero, ser más yo... - dijo Damon dejando de mirar por la ventana para mirar ahora a Jules.

¿Crees que serás más tú respondiendo cartas de quinceañeras locas que quieren casarse contigo? – preguntó ahora enfadada.

No lo sé... puede – dijo Damon.

Tú no sabes lo que te conviene, Damon – dijo cada vez más furiosa ahora señalándole con el dedo – Yo lo sé – dijo señalándose ella misma.

Jules... – trató de calmarla Damon.

Y las cosas se harán a mi manera o no se harán, ¿entiendes? Yo te creé, yo puedo destrozarte con la misma facilidad. Sólo así – dijo y chasqueó.

Lo siento, Jules – se disculpó Damon apartándole la vista no sabiendo cómo salir de ahí.

Ahora me has hecho enfadar, y me salen arrugas cuando me enfado. No me hables por un rato – le dijo y sacó su Ipad para mirar el correo. Damon dio un suspiro y siguió contemplando ahora las decenas de fans que se agolpaban fuera del estudio sólo para verlo. Pensando que sin dudarlo se cambiaría por uno de ellos.

Damon se miró en el espejo del camerino. Y ahí volvía a estar de nuevo, el Damon de Jules... el Damon al que estaba empezando a odiar mirándole desde el otro lado.

Jules abrió la puerta del camerino sin llamar como hacia siempre y se acercó a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos desde atrás.

¿Listo? – preguntó. Ya se le había pasado su enfado y ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

Sí – contestó Damon forzándose a sonreír.

Perfecto, deberías oír cómo gritan por ti. Unas semanas fuera y ¡se han vuelto locas! – sonrió – Debería habérseme ocurrido antes – dijo y le dio un beso en el cabello revolviéndoselo después para despeinarlo un poco.

Perfecto – susurró al espejo.

Gracias – sonrió Damon tratando de ser amable.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – le preguntó Jules al notarle algo raro.

No... será el cansancio del viaje – negó Damon poniendo su mejor fachada de _"no pasa nada"._

Bueno, te dejaré estar debajo esta noche – le susurró Jules en su oído antes de reírse y salir del camerino recordándole que le quedaban tres minutos.

Elena estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando la cena con Katherine con el televisor puesto sin hacerle demasiado caso. Ella daba vueltas por la cocina sacando cuencos e ingredientes para cocinar mientras que Katherine sí que miraba la tele mientras comía unos cacahuetes con cara de aburrimiento. Elena se quedó de piedra al oír el próximo invitado.

Quita eso – le pidió a Katherine acercándose a ella.

Oh, de eso nada... no me puedo creer que este bombón sea el hermano de mi Stefan – sonrió Katherine dándole volumen.

¿Tu Stefan? – preguntó Elena asombrada.

Bueno, él no lo sabe pero lo será – dijo Katherine sacándole la lengua y las dos se rieron.

No sé por qué te cuento nunca nada – dijo Elena apoyándose junto a ella en la encimera de la cocina mientras que Katherine le daba un poco más de volumen.

Porque soy tu mejor amiga – sonrió Katherine – Calla, a ver qué dice – dijo sonriendo.

Elena entonces observó al Damon en la pantalla. Era bastante diferente al chico que ella había visto en casa de Stefan, vestido con un chándal o con unos vaqueros desgastados o en la playa subido a un monopatín.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Elena fueron los ojos de Damon, no eran azules como ella había visto más de una vez, y estaba segura de que eran azules, ese azul muy a su pesar se le había grabado en su memoria y la hacía derretirse cada vez que se acordaba de él. No, los ojos del Damon de la televisión eran negros como la noche, y eran tristes.

Damon respondía amablemente a las preguntas de las dos babeantes locutoras de la televisión. La actitud de aquellas chicas enfadaba a Elena, y también lo hacía la actitud de Damon, quien parecía encantado de que aquellas dos jóvenes lo desnudaran con la mirada y buscaran cualquier excusa para tocarle un brazo, una pierna, en el pecho... qué patéticas, pensó Elena.

Estoy aprovechando este tiempo para meditar y buscarme más a mí mismo, reencontrarme con mi música – dijo Damon en pantalla.

Oh, eso es fabuloso... ¿algo nuevo en mente? – preguntó una de las jóvenes volviendo a poner su mano sobre el pecho de Damon haciendo a Elena soltar un gruñido involuntario de desagrado y a Katherine girarse a mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Bueno sí – dijo Damon tímido mirando hacia abajo, y a Elena le pareció ver al chico que ella había conocido bajo todo aquel disfraz.

Cuéntanos, dinos ¿de qué se trata? – peguntó la otra locutora emocionada por una exclusiva.

Bueno, sólo es una canción... aún no tengo nada más. Trata de una chica muy especial – dijo Damon sonriendo.

¿Y cómo se llama la canción? – preguntó otra locutora.

Chocolate Eyes – sonrió Damon mirando intensamente a la cámara.

Elena se llevó la mano a la boca con un pequeño "Oh" atascándose en su garganta. No podía ser, no podía ser posible... se debía de estar volviendo loca... pero juraría que en ese mismo instante Damon la miraba directamente a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Katherine cuando Elena apagó el televisor asustada por la intensidad de la mirada de Damon.

Ya me he hartado de verle – dijo Elena y volvió a enfrascarse en los preparativos de la cena.

No, eso no es lo que digo y lo sabes – dijo Katherine.

Katherine... – protestó Elena con un cuenco en las manos mirando a su amiga pidiéndole que dejara aquello estar.

Elena... – la imitó Katherine en el tono.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – se molestó Elena - ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Kath? ¿Quieres que te diga que me parece guapo? – gritó Elena.

¿Te parece guapo? – preguntó Katherine tremendamente divertida.

Sí – dijo Elena con un gran suspiro y se alejó un poco para sentarse en un taburete de la isla de la cocina. Tras un momento de descontrol finalmente metió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar.

¿Qué pasa Elena? – se preocupó su amiga al verla así.

No sé por qué me pasa esto, Kath – lloraba negando con la cabeza.

Cariño, ¿tú le has visto? Es normal que te parezca guapo, está buenísimo, Elena. Si no te pareciera guapo dudaría de tu criterio – sonrió Katherine poniendo una mano en el hombro. Elena levantó la vista a mirarla pero no estaba aliviada.

No me puede parecer guapo, Katherine, me tiene que dar asco. ¿Entiendes? Es asqueroso – insistió Elena volviendo a ocultar su cara entre las manos.

¿Por qué, Elena? – preguntó Katherine seria – Y no te tomes esto a mal, pero ¿por qué le odias tanto? ¿Por mandar una foto que lo más probable es que ni mandara él? Elena, él no tiene la culpa de que perdieras a tu hermana – dijo Katherine con su brutal sinceridad.

Elena levantó la cabeza realmente dolida con aquellas palabras, Katherine se dio cuenta justo al momento pero ya no había forma de retirarlas, ya las había dicho, y como le había explicado a Elena, no quería que se las tomara a mal, pero Elena no aceptaba ningún comentario acerca de la muerte de su hermana.

Ya no tengo hambre – dijo levantándose.

Eh, Elena espera – dijo Katherine tratando de que no se fuera.

No, vete a tu casa, Kath, me voy a la cama – dijo seria soltándose y Katherine no pudo hacer otra cosa que verla marcharse a su habitación donde cerró con un portazo que le hizo a ella dar un pequeño salto del susto.

Jules entró en el apartamento y se fue directa al mueble bar del salón. Sacó una botella de vodka y se sirvió una copa que depuró de un trago, volviendo a servirse otra y suspirando contemplándola antes de empezar a beber ahora más lentamente.

Damon la siguió en silencio y dejó la chaqueta sobre uno de los sillones del salón. Sabía que Jules estaba molesta. Lo había notado desde que terminó la entrevista, pero aún no sabía por qué.

¿Me sirves un bourbon? – preguntó Damon acercándose.

Sírvetelo tú – gruñó Jules sin apartar la mirada de su copa.

Estás enfadada – dijo Damon acercándose un poco más.

Jules cogió la copa y la lanzó contra la pared, acercándose a Damon y agarrándole de la camisa con una mano.

¿Has estado viendo a alguien? - gritó.

No, claro que no, estoy escondido en casa, ¿recuerdas? – protestó Damon sin moverse, mirándola a los ojos a través de aquellas lentillas negras.

¿Qué es eso de una canción? ¿Ojos de chocolate? ¿Una chica? – preguntó aún enfadada poniendo la otra mano en la camisa de Damon y rompiéndola para abrirla.

Sólo es una canción, Jules – dijo Damon.

Eso espero, porque tú eres mío... – dijo pasando las manos por su pecho, su cuello - No me importa si te follas a alguien... pero eres mío. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – dijo Jules agarrándole fuertemente del pelo haciéndolo soltar un ruido de protesta.

¡Dilo! – le gritó.

Soy tuyo – dijo Damon y ella tirándole del pelo acercó su boca a la de él para devorarle.

Horas más tarde, después de todo el sexo y el alcohol, Damon estaba despierto sobre la amplia cama mirando al techo. Estaba desnudo, apenas cubierto con la negra sábana de raso. Miró a su lado y vio a Jules profundamente dormida. Se sintió sucio, necesitaba darse una ducha.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Jules, buscando su ropa interior para ponérsela e ir al baño a ducharse.

En el baño se acercó a su neceser y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse aquellas lentillas negras.

Eh, ahí estás – le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, cuando se contempló tristemente con aquellos ojos azules.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se quitó la ropa para meterse bajo el agua. El agua caliente hizo que le escocieran un poco las heridas que tenía en los bíceps, que Jules le había hecho con sus uñas, se miró también un mordisco que tenía en la base del cuello, en el lado derecho, otro justo encima del hombro. Jules estaba realmente enfadada esta vez, le había hecho bastante daño.

Apoyó las manos en la pared y dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su piel, limpiándola, arrastrando con ella todo lo mal que se sentía, pero no fue así. El agua caliente no fue suficiente.

Una vez más odió su vida, pero ¿cómo escapar de ahí? ¿Cómo salir? Jules jamás le dejaría... y debería renunciar a tantas cosas también... Jules lo destrozaría, lo aplastaría como a una pequeña hormiga.

¿De todas formas quien lo querría? A parte de Liz, nadie le quería a él, todos querían al Damon de Jules, ¿quién era él de todas formas? Él no era nadie... sin Jules no era nadie, esa era la verdad.

Además, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir donde Liz y contarle lo que le pasaba? Aquello la destrozaría, y él ya sentía bastante vergüenza de sí mismo como para que ella supiera... se tapó la marca del mordisco de la base del cuello con la mano.

Ah, estás ahí – oyó la voz de Jules desde la puerta del baño – Ven a la cama – le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Damon apagó el grifo de la ducha, tomó una toalla envolviéndose con ella y anduvo hacia la cama como oveja a la que llevaran al matadero. Cuando Jules ya le podía ver mostró su sonrisa de "aquí no pasa nada" su expresión seductora usada en tantos póster y fotos de revistas.

Ahg, te has quitado las lentillas – dijo Jules desnuda sentada en la cama.

Me molestaban – dijo Damon acercándose al borde.

Sabes que el negro es mi color favorito – dijo ella tirando de la toalla haciéndole acercarse totalmente a ella, dejándolo entre sus piernas.

No, Jules – murmuró Damon.

¿No? – se asombró ella levantándose y girándose andando pasando un dedo por el húmedo pecho del chico, acariciando el mordisco que le había hecho en el hombro, hasta ponerse a su espalda.

Estoy cansado, tengo el vuelo en unas horas... necesito dormir – explicó el joven girándose a mirarla.

No te pago para que duermas – dijo Jules empujándolo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

En ese momento su corazón se rompió, en ese momento Damon se sintió como una vulgar prostituta.

El domingo cerca del anochecer Elena estaba en cuclillas delante de la lápida en el nicho de su hermana Caroline.

Había estado todo el día pensando en ella, desde lo que Katherine le había dicho aquella noche. ¿Era todo verdad? ¿Había pasado todos estos años odiando absurdamente a un personaje de ficción culpándole de la muerte de su hermana? No quiso pensar más en aquello, besó su mano y con ella acarició el querubín que adornaba la lápida.

Adiós hermana – sonrió y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Empezó a andar hacia la esquina y al girar vio a Damon, igual que ella, parado delante de una tumba. Suspiró y pensó que debía acercarse a disculparse.

Damon... – susurró.

Damon sintió un escalofrío al oír aquella voz y se giró rápidamente.

¡Elena! – dijo sorprendido – Te juro que no te he seguido, de verdad – explicó apartándose un poco con ambas manos levantadas mostrándole a Elena las palmas.

Lo sé, no te preocupes – sonrió Elena.

¿Sonríes? – se extrañó Damon bajando las manos.

Sí – sonrió ella de nuevo.

¿Y no tengo que preocuparme? Digo... ¿no me vas a golpear ni nada más? – preguntó – Porque he tenido un fin de semana horrible, y... – se llevó la mano al cabello y suspiró alborotándoselo. Mirando al suelo con cara de dolor, como si algo le preocupara y quisiera sacarlo de su mente.

Lo siento, he sido un poco capulla contigo – se disculpó Elena y Damon la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Crees que podrías olvidar todos mis ataques?

Damon la miró durante un momento con duda, como si no pudiera acabar de creerse que se estaba disculpando. Finalmente le sonrió y asintió.

Seguramente me lo merecía – dijo con aquella sonrisa que a Elena hacía que se le derritiera todo.

Llevas gafas – dijo ella como un niño que hace una observación de algo que es obvio. Damon se sintió un poco cortado.

Ah...sí – respondió tímidamente.

Ayer te vi en televisión – sonrió Elena.

¿Me viste? – se extrañó todavía más – ¿Te obligaron a ello o qué? – preguntó en broma.

Algo así... - sonrió Elena.

Sin darse cuenta los dos jóvenes habían empezado a andar, paseaban los dos por el camino del cementerio.

¿Sabes? – dijo Elena sin pensárselo, porque le salía del corazón así decirlo. Había decidido dejarse llevar por lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él – Me gustan mucho más tus ojos. Ayer los tenías negros... ¿por qué te pones lentillas?

Ahm... es... complicado – dijo Damon sin saber cómo explicarse.

Elena vio que estaba incómodo, lo cual le parecía que no cuadraba con su imagen de estrella del rock, el chico malo del rock como le llamaban. Se llevaba una mano al pelo y sonreía tímidamente.

¿De verdad te gustan? – preguntó Damon deteniéndose a mirarla. Elena se detuvo también.

¿El qué? – preguntó ella perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules con la voz ligeramente afectada por contemplarlos.

Mis ojos – dijo Damon sintiéndose de igual manera afectado por la cercanía de ella y porque le dijera que le gustaba algo de él, no de Damon, sino de él de verdad.

Sí – susurró Elena y vio cómo la sonrisa del chico se ampliaba tanto que le llegaba a esos ojos, era una sonrisa preciosa. Elena le recorrió con la mirada.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon como saliendo de su letargo, no se había dado cuenta y al mover las manos varias veces para revolverse el pelo, el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba subido se había bajado.

¿Estás herido? – preguntó Elena tratando de quitar un poco más el cuello de la camisa para ver qué le pasaba.

No es nada – dijo Damon apartando su mano y dando un paso atrás.

Pero parece...

¡No es nada! – gritó Damon nervioso echándose el cuello hacia arriba, asustando a Elena con aquél grito.

Tengo que irme – dijo Damon y empezó a correr para alejarse de Elena.

Felicity pasó una mano por su frente y suspiró.

¿Cuántas decenas de cartas había visto ya? Nunca se había hecho a la idea de la cantidad de fans que Damon tenía hasta ahora.

Gracias a la base de datos que ella misma había diseñado había conseguido reducir las miles y miles de cartas de la correspondencia de fans de Damon a un par de cientos.

Los ojos le empezaban a picar un poco, se quitó las gafas y se los frotó, quizá debiera dejarlo ya por hoy, ninguna de las cartas se iba a mover de las cajas donde ella las había dejado.

Se levantó de un salto y al hacerlo movió el aire que provocó que una de las cartas que había sobre la mesa aún sin leer se cayera al suelo.

Felicity se agachó a cogerla y pensó que por una más no pasaba nada... Al abrirla se sentó de nuevo emocionada de felicidad. ¡Tenía que ser aquella!


	6. Chapter 6

**Backstage Capítulo 6**

El lunes por la mañana Katherine repasaba precios en la sección de televisores mientras bailaba al son de la música en la tienda. Un par de jóvenes contemplaban boquiabiertos sus movimientos como absortos con un mando en la mano desde la sección de videojuegos de la tienda. Elijah se acercó sonriente a atenderlos y su mirada se desvió curiosa hacia el lugar donde los chicos miraban con gran interés.

El efecto de contemplar a Katherine de espaldas bailando ante ellos fue como verla por primera vez. Nunca le había parecido más hermosa y llena de vida que lo que le parecía en aquel momento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Elena se acercó a Katherine dándole un leve golpecito en la espalda y Elijah y los otros dos chicos despertaron a la vez de su ensoñación.

¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – preguntó Elijah mirando una y otra vez a donde Elena y Katherine se encontraban. Katherine, a quien acababa de descubrir.

Katherine se giró y al ver a Elena su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco. Habían discutido el sábado, bueno, Elena la había echado de su casa y no había hecho ninguna señal ni ningún gesto en todo el día del domingo.

Hola – dijo seria.

Kath... soy un horror... tenías razón en absolutamente todo... ¿me perdonas? – sonrió Elena con esa cara de niña buena de no haber roto nunca un plato que ella sabía poner como nadie.

Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistarme – sonrió Kath y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

Te quiero mucho – susurró Elena cuando las dos estuvieron abrazadas.

¿Y exactamente en qué tenía razón? – preguntó con aquella sonrisa de niña traviesa que hacía a los hombres hacer cola ante ella los sábados para invitarla a bailar.

En Damon... – susurró Elena bajando la vista.

¿En qué? – preguntó ampliando la sonrisa, la había oído perfectamente pero quería que lo repitiera sólo para hacerla rabiar y para demostrar que ella tenía razón.

Que me gusta – susurró Elena algo avergonzada.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Katherine totalmente en shock ante aquella revelación.

Lo sabía – añadió ante una sonrojada Elena.

Tienes que contármelo todo – dijo dando saltitos llena de júbilo. Elena se reía a su lado.

¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó Elijah acercándose.

Eh... hola Eli... ya... ya volvemos al trabajo, no es nada – se disculpó Elena avergonzada mientas que Katherine le sacaba la lengua a espaldas de Elijah.

Oh, tranquila, no os iba a decir nada... era sólo curiosidad – sonrió él y su sonrisa dejó a ambas muchachas sin palabras.

Sólo hablábamos de ir a cenar, nada nuevo – sonrió Elena al ver que Katherine no tenía palabras.

Ah, lo hacéis todas las semanas ¿no? Podría ir la próxima vez... – se autoinvitó Elijah dejándolas ahora totalmente cortadas.

¿Pues mañana te va bien? – preguntó Elena pensando rápido.

Perfecto - sonrió Elijah y se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de una mujer desde la sección de lavadoras.

¿Por qué le has dicho que mañana? – le preguntó Katherine dándole un golpe en el brazo cuando estuvieron solas de nuevo.

Porque esta noche tienes baile de salón... – explicó Elena con voz de que era algo obvio el que no pudieran quedar en lunes.

Ay, es verdad – respondió Katherine – Maldita sea... – murmuró.

¿Qué te pasa? – se extrañó Elena.

¿Pues que justo ahora que me centro en Stefan, Elijah de repente me hace caso? – se quejó Katherine con cara de pucheros.

Oh, sí... que gran problema – se burló Elena.

Felicity preparaba un paquete con la carta y la foto de respuesta para mandárselo a Damon mientras que tarareaba una canción en su escritorio.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Jules acercándose a ella molesta.

Un paquete para Damon – se asustó la joven arrancando de golpe una gran cantidad de cinta adhesiva.

Eso no, digo cantar – respondió Jules – Deja de cantar, no te pago para cantar – la regañó y se alejó de allí.

Felicity tarareó la canción ahora para dentro y volvió a asustarse al ver la mano de Jules retirándole el paquete de sus manos.

¿Qué es esto de un paquete para Damon? – le preguntó curiosa.

Una carta de una fan que me pidió que le buscara – explicó la secretaria.

Bien – dijo Jules llevándose la carta y entrando en su despacho con ella.

El martes Elena fue por la mañana temprano a recoger a Stefan para acercarlo al trabajo, como hacía muchas veces en que luego tenían un plan distinto y preferían no usar el autobús.

Stefan fiel a su costumbre le abrió la puerta despeinado, con cara de sueño y aún la chaqueta del pijama.

Stefan... – protestó Elena al verlo de esa guisa.

Lo siento, ya corro – dijo Stefan volviendo a perderse escaleras arriba.

Elena se giró a la cocina y el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora. Damon estaba allí.

El chico aún no la había visto, llevaba los cascos puestos y tamborileaba con los dedos una melodía mientras que escribía en unas hojas que tenía esparcidas por la mesa.

Hola – saludó Elena entrando en la cocina, pero Damon aún no la oyó concentrado como estaba en su música, ella sonrió y se acercó más a él.

Hola – le dijo quitándole uno de los auriculares del ipod.

Damon dio un bote al notar el tirón y se asustó aún más al ver que era Elena quien le sonreía tendiéndole el auricular.

Hola – respondió nervioso y empezó a recoger los papeles que tenía en la mesa, rezando para que ella no viera nada.

¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Elena sonriendo – No me has oído entrar.

Es una nueva canción – se explicó Damon guardando las hojas dentro de la pequeña carpeta que tenía al lado, se acordó que no llevaba el cuello cubierto y se puso la mano sobre la herida que aún tenía del mordisco de Jules rezando porque Elena no lo notara.

La de... ¿ojos de chocolate? - preguntó Elena algo tímida. Damon entonces bajó la mano desconcertado y Elena fijó la vista en lo que Damon ocultaba, viendo claramente que era un mordisco.

¡Ya estoy! – gritó Stefan bajando por las escaleras.

Adiós – aprovechó Damon ese momento para salir por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte de atrás. Elena se quedó un momento desconcertada y después se unió a Stefan en la entradita.

A la hora del almuerzo Elena se escabulló de sus amigos para acercarse a una tienda de discos que había en el centro comercial.

No quería que Stefan, quien la había mirado con cara rara al verla con Damon en la cocina, la viera comprar aquel disco, y mucho menos quería que Katherine la viera comprando aquel disco, aquello le traería cachondeo por al menos un mes.

Pero es que estaba realmente intrigada por oír cómo era la música de Damon, se sorprendía a sí misma ante el cambio tan radical que había dado con él, pero es que había sido como si alguien le hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos... y sin embargo aún se sentía que la llevaba puesta.

Acarició con los dedos la portada del cd, aquel Damon que la observaba como enfadado tras aquellos ojos negros era tan distinto al joven tímido de aquella mañana en la cocina... ¿por qué se ponía aquellas horribles lentillas? Damon tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que ella jamás había visto... ¿por qué tanto negro? "Black Heart" qué título más oscuro, como todo el look de Damon... No lo lograba comprender... Como tampoco se explicaba qué estaba haciendo Damon en su casa cuando se suponía que se estaba rehabilitando de su adicción a las drogas...

Yo puedo regalártelo – susurraron en su oído haciéndola dar un bote que hizo que el cd se le cayera de las manos.

Al agacharse a recoger el cd Damon se agachó junto a ella riendo por lo bajito.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida de verlo y cortada de que la hubiera pillado justo observando su cd, últimamente se dejaba ver demasiado delante de él, cuando se acababa de dar cuenta de que él era un total y completo misterio para ella.

Me he pasado a invitarte a comer, ¿llego a tiempo? – sonrió levantándose a la vez que ella – no sabía muy bien a qué hora tendrías el descanso.

¿No se supone que nadie puede saber que estás aquí? Eso decía Stefan... – dijo Elena.

Voy de incógnito – sonrió Damon echándose hacia atrás las gafas con un dedo.

Elena le observó, llevaba sus gafas de ver, bajo las que se veían sus hermosos ojos azules, una gorra de béisbol con la visera bastante baja y una sudadera con capucha, que le tapaba bastante.

Ya veo – sonrió Elena ante aquellas pintas. Pero su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco a ver el trozo de tirita que asomaba del cuello de Damon, justo donde la capucha no tapaba.

Aquella debía de ser la forma en la que Damon se ocultaba la marca de la mordedura... otro secreto más en Damon que ella no entendía... si Damon tenía una novia a la que le gustaba el sexo duro y esa clase de cosas, ¿por qué tenía él que ocultarlo? Seguro que muchos chicos exhibirían con gusto la marca de un mordisco de su chica en el cuello. ¿Por qué Damon lo trataba de ocultar?

Entonces qué, ¿te invito a comer? – sonrió Damon más animado.

Ya he comido, lo siento – se disculpó Elena sintiendo que fuera verdad y no tuviera mucho más tiempo para ir a tomar ni un café con él – Y tengo que volver ya al trabajo – puso cara de pena.

Oh... vaya... – Damon volvió a subirse las gafas - ¿Vas a llevártelo? – preguntó señalando el disco – Iba en serio cuando dije que te lo podía regalar – sonrió.

Gracias... no es necesario... yo sólo... es que no he oído nunca nada tuyo, y quería comprarlo – se sonrojó Elena al admitir aquello.

¿En serio? - se extrañó Damon.

Sí... la gente suele comprar tus discos ¿no? – sonrió Elena, era obvio que la gente le compraba, Elena acababa de sacar el cd del número tres de superventas de la tienda.

¿Nunca me has oído? – preguntó Damon de nuevo.

Bueno... te oí una vez en tu casa... – dijo Elena y se avergonzó aún más al ver cómo sus pupilas se le dilataban. ¿Qué le pasaba con este chico que no podía dejar de decir la verdad una y otra vez y meterse en un lío cuando lo hacía?

En serio, no lo compres... te lo regalo yo... pero no este... ¿me dejas que te lo regale? – sonrió Damon tomando el cd de sus manos.

Está bien – sonrió Elena dejándole que se lo quedara – Tengo que irme ya – se disculpó.

Ok – dijo Damon triste.

¿Quieres venir esta noche a cenar? – preguntó de pronto ella al darse cuenta de que Damon se iría y que quería seguir viéndolo – Puedes venir de incógnito – sonrió.

Estaría bien – sonrió Damon.

Pasaremos por ti después del trabajo – sonrió Elena y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

Damon se quedó contemplándola como en una nube. Iba a poder quedar con ella... entonces repasó mentalmente la conversación y se dio cuenta de que le había dicho pasaremos... ¿a quién más se refería? Un odioso tono de llamada le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Elena aparcó el coche en casa de Stefan.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Elena girándose a su amigo que miraba por la ventana serio.

Nada, es sólo que pensaba que no te caía bien Damon... – murmuró Stefan de mal humor.

Está sólo... me dio pena – explicó Elena.

Podría pagarse una cena en cualquier restaurante de Beverly hills – dijo Stefan girándose a ella – que no te de tanta pena.

Bueno, yo quiero que venga, ¿lo harías por mí, Stefan? ¿Puedes dejar que venga por mí? – preguntó Katherine coqueta.

Bah... qué más da – dijo Stefan encogiendo los hombros y girándose hacia la ventanilla.

Gracias – vocalizó Elena a su amiga antes justo de salir del coche.

En la puerta Elena estaba a punto de llamar cuando Damon abrió.

La imagen que encontró de él no era para nada la esperada, aquel Damon no iba en absoluto de incógnito, aquel Damon era Damon...

Llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados y unas botas, una camiseta gris de cuello de pico pegada marcaba su bien formado vientre y pectorales, sobre esa camisa llevaba una chupa de cuero negra también, el cabello lo llevaba ligeramente entre despeinado y engominado, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Elena fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros que la miraban sorprendidos.

Si vas así todo el mundo sabrá que vienes - sonrió Elena.

Yo... no tengo tu móvil... – empezó a explicarse Damon – no... no he podido llamarte... no voy a poder quedar. Lo siento – se disculpó.

Ah... ya veo... – se entristeció Elena – ya me extrañaba...

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Damon confundido.

Pues que te arreglaras tanto para quedar conmigo... – sonrió tristemente Elena bromeando.

Elena... créeme... jamás iría así para quedar contigo – dijo Damon serio, pero Elena no llegó a comprender qué era a lo que se refería – Espera un momento – dijo y salió a correr perdiéndose en la casa, volviendo un par de minutos después.

El disco – se lo tendió sonriente.

Pero no es original... – se extrañó Elena al ver un cd con los títulos de las canciones escritas a mano en la contraportada.

Es una exclusiva – le guiñó Damon – Tengo que irme, ya está aquí mi coche – señaló Damon al SUV negro que acababa de llegar a la puerta.

Te he puesto mi móvil dentro... ¿me llamarás cuando lo oigas para saber lo que piensas? – sonrió esperanzado – Bueno... mejor un mensaje... no sé si podré contestarte – se entristeció al recordar dónde iba.

Vale - sonrió Elena.

Buenas noches – sonrió Damon y se alejó hacia el coche. Cuando pasó junto a Elena ella cerró los ojos para memorizar su aroma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

¿Qué dirías si te digo que "ya te lo dije"? – preguntó Stefan tras un largo rato de incómodo silencio en el coche mientras ibas a cenar.

Nada – respondió Elena seria mirando a través del parabrisas y sin girarse a él.

Pues yo te diría que te fueras a la mierda... – dijo Katherine molesta en el asiento trasero cruzándose de brazos.

¡Kath! – la regañó su amiga, sorprendida mirándola en el espejo retrovisor.

¿Qué pasa, Elena? Nosotras podemos invitar a quien queramos... no sé qué tiene de malo que queramos que venga tu hermano con nosotras, Stefan – aclaró la joven.

Vosotras no le conocéis, yo sí. Damon nunca será amigo vuestro, él no vive en nuestro mundo. Puede que ahora esté aburrido porque tenga que estar aquí, pero pronto se largará y no esperéis que os mande un mail u os pida que le añadáis al grupo de wasap – dijo Stefan serio.

Eso no lo sabes – dijo Elena aparcando y bajando del coche.

Yo sólo no quiero que te hagas daño, Elena - dijo Stefan cuando ya se hubo bajado y mirándola a los ojos sobre del techo del coche. Elena se quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendida por lo que Stefan le acababa de decir.

Bueno, gracias Stefan, pero ya somos mayorcitas – dijo Katherine agarrando a su amiga del brazo para que ambas empezaran a andar hacia el restaurante.

Las dos chicas llegaron a donde Elijah ya les esperaba y le saludaron sonrientes.

Hola, pensaba que veníais con alguien más, ¿no venía un amigo tuyo, Elena? – sonrió levantándose y acercándose a sacar las sillas para que Elena y Katherine se sentaran.

No ha podido ser, y no es su amigo – contestó Stefan serio.

¿Ahora hablas por mí? – se molestó Elena.

Sólo digo la verdad, Elena. Cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor para ti: Damon no es tu amigo – contestó Stefan molesto también.

¿Cuál es tu problema? No tienes ni idea de si somos amigos o no – siguió Elena elevando un poco más su tono de voz.

¿En serio? Dime, si tan amigos sois... ¿por qué no ha podido venir? ¿Te ha contado dónde estaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? – preguntó Stefan elevando la voz también.

Elena se quedó sin palabras, Damon no le había dicho nada, simplemente le había dicho que no podía quedar, nada más. ¿Acaso sabría Stefan algo que ella no sabía?

¿Ves? – preguntó de nuevo Stefan al ver que ella no respondía.

No, no tienes razón. No me ha dicho dónde iba porque tampoco yo se lo he preguntado, no tienes ni idea – siguió Elena, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a Damon contra Stefan, apretando su bolso contra sí y acordándose del cd que tenía guardado en él y que Damon le había regalado – además, es que no sé qué te importa.

Tú misma – dijo Stefan muy molesto - ¿Sabes qué? Se me han quitado las ganas de cenar.

Bien – dijo Elena y se sentó a la mesa retirando su mirada de Stefan.

Stefan se quedó mirándola unos momentos y al final hizo un ruido de protesta y se giró para salir del restaurante.

Elena dio un suspiro apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga preocupada.

Sí... pero yo tampoco tengo ganas ya de cenar... ¿Os importa? – preguntó Elena.

No, nos vamos, no te preocupes – dijo Katherine cogiendo su bolso.

No, de verdad, vosotros podéis quedaros – sonrió Elena – Eli, ¿has traído coche? ¿Puedes llevar luego a Kath? – preguntó.

Claro, pero podemos quedar otro día, Elena. No pasa nada – sonrió el chico aún en estado de shock.

De verdad, no hace falta. Además que he oído que aquí la carne es muy buena. No os preocupéis, ya me voy – dijo Elena levantándose – Estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para no encontrarme con Stefan fuera.

¿De verdad que estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga en el oído acercándose a darle un abrazo. Elena asintió.

Buenas noches, chicos – dijo Elena despidiéndose y se marchó.

Elijah y Katherine se quedaron los dos solos en la mesa en silencio por unos minutos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Elijah finalmente refiriéndose a la pelea anterior.

No lo sé, pero a mí me ha parecido Stefan comportándose como un capullo – respondió Katherine aún molesta.

Nunca me había dado cuenta – murmuró Elijah.

¿De qué? ¿De qué Stefan era un capullo? – preguntó ella.

No, de lo guapa que te pones cuando te enfadas – dijo Elijah atacando directamente. Katherine se sonrojó un poco y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se giró a él.

Ah... esa sonrisa tampoco la conocía – sonrió Elijah - ¿Sería muy egoísta después de lo que ha pasado decir que para mí la noche ha mejorado? – preguntó acercándose un poco a ella.

No lo sé... puede... – sonrió Katherine – Pero por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar – se burló y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

Damon dio un suspiro y se revolvió un poco los cabellos antes de llamar a la habitación de hotel donde Jules le había citado y tocó tres veces con los nudillos.

Pasa – dijo Jules desde dentro.

Jules estaba sentada en uno de los dos sillones que poseía aquella suite junto a la chimenea. Tenía una copa en la mano, estaba echada hacia atrás con las piernas cruzadas y algo sobre las piernas que Damon no veía bien.

Hola – saludó Damon entrando y acercándose hasta ponerse de pie justo frente a ella.

Jules parecía enfadada, pero Damon no conseguía adivinar porqué, a veces sus cambios de humor eran tan drásticos y repentinos que costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Qué sorpresa que hayas venido – le sonrió tratando de aplacar su mal humor.

¿Qué tal está tu garganta? ¿Has seguido tomando toda la medicación y cuidándote? – preguntó Jules tras dar un trago.

Sí, todo bien – sonrió Damon de nuevo.

Perfecto, en una semana te he pedido cita con tu otorrino, si todo va bien hay un concierto sorpresa programado en el Staples Center, que anunciaremos en cuanto el médico diga que puedes volver. Será la bomba – sonrió Jules con malicia.

¿El Staples? Wow... A lo grande ¿eh? – sonrió Damon, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho, le dio pena el que le quedara tan poco tiempo para volver a Los Ángeles.

Nada es poco para mi niño, lo sabes – dijo Jules levantándose – Nos volvemos mañana por la mañana.

¿Mañana? – preguntó Damon.

Claro, ¿qué tienes que hacer en este estúpido pueblo de todas formas? – preguntó Jules enarcando una ceja.

No puedo irme así como si tal cosa, Jules, antes tengo que hablar con mi madre, dame unos días al menos... – pidió Damon.

¿Es eso todo lo que te pasa o me estás ocultando algo, Damon? – preguntó ella acercándose a él.

No... es todo... – respondió Damon preocupándose por lo que Jules pretendiera decir con aquello.

¿No tendrá nada que ver con esta estúpida carta que le pediste a Felicity, verdad? – preguntó sacando el paquete.

Eso es mío... – dijo Damon acercándose a por la carta con la mano extendida. Jules la retiró de su alcance.

¿Sabes lo que me ha dolido enterarme que me ocultabas esto? ¿Y quién es esta Elena? – preguntó Jules sacando un folio del sobre – "_Damon: No sé ni cómo empezar una carta como esta... seguramente recibas cartas y cartas todos los días, seguramente ni la leas... Dios, ahora me siento como una tonta por estarte escribiendo." _- Se burló Jules comenzando a leer.

Déjalo Jules, eso es privado – le pidió Damon volviendo a acercarse con la mano extendida. Jules paró de leer y volvió a quitarla de su alcance.

¿Quieres la carta? – Damon asintió – Toma tu maldita carta – dijo Jules y la rompió en pedazos ante la mirada de Damon. Después tiró los trozos a la papelera.

Jules se acercó a Damon y lo agarró del pelo que le caía un poco largo sobre la nuca fuertemente, haciéndole soltar un ruido de dolor.

¿Quién es esa Elena? – preguntó.

No es nadie, Jules – dijo Damon soportando el dolor.

¡Mientes! ¿Para qué querías la carta? – preguntó tirándole más fuerte, haciéndole soltar un sonido de dolor.

Es sólo una amiga de Stefan a la que le caigo mal, era curiosidad, tienes razón... me aburro aquí – dijo Damon pensando que había sonado bastante convincente. Jules le soltó.

Qué suerte entonces que yo haya venido, ¿verdad? – sonrió empezando a meter la mano por entre los botones de la camisa de Damon.

Sí... – susurró Damon bajando la vista y poco después tenía los labios de Jules sobre los suyos.

De madrugada Damon se levantó para ir al baño.

Se quitó las lentillas puesto que le molestaban para dormir y se contempló en el espejo. En el pecho tenía un nuevo arañazo.

Otra más para la colección – susurró mirándoselo.

Al menos esta vez Jules había sido "delicada" sorprendente dado el hecho de lo mucho que se había molestado por la carta de Elena.

"Elena..." pensó.

Ahora mismo desearía estar pasando esta noche con Elena y no donde estaba en absoluto. Cada vez todo le daba más asco, cada vez todo era más difícil, ya hasta le costaba hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar para tener la sesión de sexo que Jules esperaba... un sexo que sólo le provocaba unas increíbles ganas de vomitar y de ducharse después.

Entró en la ducha para relajarse un poco, después envuelto en una toalla se sentó en el suelo del baño apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Estaba frío, pero prefería la incomodidad del suelo a volver a aquella habitación con Jules. Cogió su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Felicity, quizá hubiera leído la carta que Elena le había enviado, y de verdad que necesitaba saber qué ponía.

*** Gracias por el cd, lo he puesto para dormir*** leyó Damon emocionado en su móvil. Miró la hora y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero no pudo resistirse a responder a aquel mensaje.

*** ¿Te has dormido escuchándome?*** preguntó con un icono de pena, sonrió y le dio a enviar.

Se acordó de su imagen en el espejo y su expresión cambió, un arañazo le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado. Al menos esta vez lo podría ocultar completamente. Una inesperada vibración le hizo mirar al móvil.

*** Aún no me he dormido...*** fue la respuesta que leyó de Elena.

*** ¿Problemas de insomnio? Ponte si eso una de las baladas *** sonrió Damon imaginando a Elena leyendo su mensaje al otro lado.

*** ¿Quién te dice que sigo oyendo tu disco?*** preguntó Elena junto con un icono en que le sacaba la lengua.

*** ¿Lo haces? *** preguntó Damon apretando el móvil no estando seguro de preguntarle aquello.

*** Mientras pienso en ti... *** respondió Elena dejándolo con la boca abierta, deseando salir de aquella habitación de hotel y presentarse donde quiera que ella estuviera pensando en él.

Aquello le hizo ver que necesitaba saber qué ponía en aquella carta, necesitaba saber más de Elena.

Con sigilo salió del baño para buscar los trozos de la carta en la papelera y meterlos después en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

***¿Dónde estás?*** preguntó Elena con un nuevo mensaje al otro lado.

Damon dudó sobre qué responder, al final se atrevió a responder ***Ojalá pudiera estar contigo***.

***Ven*** fue la respuesta que recibió de Elena casi inmediatamente.

Aquella petición más que alegrarle le dio pena, pena de no ser libre, de no poder salir corriendo en aquel mismo instante a encontrarse con Elena.

***Ojalá pudiera... Buenas noches, Elena*** dijo queriendo dar por zanjada la conversación. Miró hacia la cama donde Jules descansaba atravesada y decidió sentarse en el sillón. Dudaba mucho que consiguiera dormir.

El lunes por la mañana, al ser festivo, la línea de autobuses no funcionaba como siempre, Elena recibió un mensaje de Stefan pidiéndole que si podía recogerle.

Aunque todavía estaba algo enfadada por su comportamiento de la otra noche, la chica le dijo que sí, que iría, con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con Damon, como había hecho muchas otras veces.

Así que a Elena no le importó en absoluto cuando, fiel a su falta de puntualidad, Stefan le abrió la puerta una vez más en pijama.

Lo siento, anoche había partido de futbol y me acosté tarde. No tardo nada – se disculpó Stefan serio apartándose de la puerta para que Elena entrara.

No te preocupes – dijo Elena sonriendo tratando de olvidar el mal rollo que había entre ellos.

Stefan asintió y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Elena notó entonces la suave música de guitarra que le llegaba desde algún lugar de la casa, se asomó a la cocina pero Damon no estaba dentro como otros días, aquello la entristeció un poco.

Siguió él sonido hasta donde éste la condujo, y se encontró a sí misma oyendo a Damon, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del salón, tocando la guitarra mientras tarareaba de espaldas a ella. A veces paraba para anotar algo en la libreta que tenía en una mesa a su lado y después continuaba.

Auch! – se quejó el chico cuando una de las cuerdas de la guitarra se rompió dándole en el reverso de la mano. Se lo acercó a la boca para chuparse ahí donde había recibido el latigazo.

No puedes tocar con cuerdas rotas – escuchó diciéndole desde atrás a Elena con su suave voz, haciendo referencia a la canción. Damon se giró sonriente.

No te creas – le respondió él – las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... lo que para algunos está roto... – dijo y empezó a tocar hermosos arpegios con las cuerdas que le quedaban a la guitarra.

Precioso – susurró Elena, haciendo que Damon dejara de tocar y levantara la vista de la guitarra para contemplarla, la chica le sonrió más ampliamente.

Ah, estás aquí – dijo Stefan entrando en el salón, rompiendo con su entrada toda la magia – Puedes ir esperándome en el coche si quieres, Elena. Ya salgo – dijo Stefan serio al darse cuenta de que Damon estaba contemplando a Elena fijamente.

Eh... vale... – dijo Elena sin saber muy bien qué más decir – Hasta luego, Damon – se despidió.

Hasta luego, Elena – se despidió él sonriente.

¿Hasta luego? – preguntó Stefan cuando se hubieron quedado los dos hermanos solos y vio que Damon aún seguía mirando la puerta por la que Elena se había ido - ¿Habéis quedado luego?

¿Qué? – preguntó Damon girándose hacia él – No, es una forma de hablar, Stefan.

¿Qué te traes con Elena? – le preguntó serio.

¿Qué qué me traigo con Elena? Yo no me traigo nada con Elena, Stefan. Somos amigos – dijo Damon.

Tú no tienes amigos – dijo Stefan.

No muchos, no, de hecho ella podría ser mi única amiga – sonrió Damon - ¿Qué te pasa, es tu novia o qué?

No, no lo es... pero me cae bien y no quiero que te aproveches de ella – le explicó Stefan.

¿Y yo porqué me iba a aprovechar de ella? ¿Tú qué te crees que soy? – se molestó Damon.

Te conozco, Damon – le espetó Stefan empezando a andar para salir de la casa.

No, no me conoces en absoluto. ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho? – preguntó él.

¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó Stefan acercándose a él de nuevo – Tienes más dinero del que te puedas gastar, pero mi madre sigue haciendo turnos y guardias insufribles y yo tengo que trabajar 40 putas horas a la semana en una mierda de tienda. Y la verdad, tampoco sé a qué has venido, ¿no tendrías que estar en una lujosa clínica de rehabilitación? ¿O en tu súper casa en Los Ángeles?

¿Eso es? Si mamá trabaja es porque ella quiere y lo sabes, se lo he dicho millones de veces, que os vengáis conmigo... y si vengo es porque...

No llames mamá a mi madre, que tu padre se casara con ella no la convierte en tu "mamá" – le cortó Stefan y se marchó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Damon había conseguido de Jules no marcharse hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tenía un día más.

Elena se quedó petrificada al verle sentado en los escalones de la puerta de su casa.

Hola – la saludó tímido.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? ¿Me estás siguiendo? – se asustó un poco Elena - ¿Eres una especie de acosador o algo así?

Perdona... no quería asustarte... es sólo que me voy... y quería hablar contigo... despedirme – le dijo él triste. Elena pudo ver que la tristeza inundaba sus ojos.

¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – preguntó Elena aún sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Es que... lo ponía aquí, no estaba seguro de si habría cambiado o algo... pero me alegro de que no – dijo Damon tendiéndole un trozo de papel con aquella encantadora sonrisa tímida.

Elena lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que era su letra, era un sobre pegado con varios trozos de celo, le miró sin decir ni una palabra y volvió a inspeccionar el sobre, dentro estaba su carta, rota en varios pedazos y vuelta a recomponer con celo, había algún hueco de la hoja sin completar, pero la carta estaba entera.

Mi carta... – dijo Elena, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla al recordar a su hermana.

Oh, lo siento – dijo Damon acercándose – No quería que te pusieras triste – dijo Damon atreviéndose a enjugar con sus dedos aquella lágrima de Elena de su mejilla.

Elena apretó un poco más contra sí la carta.

No pasa nada, no te preocupes – dijo triste.

Elena, yo... sólo quería decirte que ese que te respondió la carta... no soy yo... si yo hubiera leído tu carta no te habría respondido, sino que habría venido a ver a tu hermana... Siento mucho que te respondieran de esa manera – se disculpó.

Gracias. ¿Y por qué no respondes tú? – preguntó Elena.

Otras personas lo hacen por mí – respondió Damon algo avergonzado – Es... complicado.

No creo que sea complicado, ¿muchas fans te escriben cartas con toda su ilusión y tú ni las lees? ¿Eso te parece bien?

Yo no puedo hacer nada... es... es complicado, Elena – dijo Damon bajando la vista. Elena soltó un ruido de protesta - ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Creía que ahora éramos amigos – preguntó triste.

Es sólo que no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada... no entiendo que quieras parecer ser una persona cuando en realidad eres otra. ¿Qué pasa con el montón de gente a la que engañas?

Yo... esa gente... les gusta el otro Damon... No yo... A nadie le gustaría yo– dijo el chico bajando la vista.

Elena en ese momento no supo qué sentir por él, la gran estrella de rock, ahí en su porche pidiéndole disculpas avergonzado, y con una carta que obviamente había recompuesto él mismo. Una carta que hacía años que ella había mandado. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ella? A Elena le molestaban las cosas que no entendía, le molestaba no saber por qué Damon cambiaba tanto su imagen cara al público. ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Qué decía aquello de él? ¿Quién era él de verdad? El chico tímido que tenía en frente o el chico malo del rock, juerguista, drogadicto, mujeriego y sinvergüenza... Algo en su interior le dijo que confiara en él.

A mí me gustas, tal como eres... – le dijo acercándose a poner una mano en su brazo.

Damon miró la mano de Elena y levantó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse de lleno con aquellos ojos de color chocolate que le habían cautivado, con aquella sonrisa sincera.

Gracias – susurró.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados por el momento, mirándose a los ojos en el silencio de la noche. Damon se acercó lentamente a Elena y con sus labios depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Tengo que irme... yo... tengo que volver a Los Angeles en un vuelo esta noche – dijo Damon triste.

Oh... ¿vas a... vas a volver? – preguntó Elena con miedo.

No lo sé – respondió él sincero – Por eso quería que tuvieras la carta, y pedirte disculpas – dijo Damon.

Gracias – asintió Elena triste y contenta a la vez.

Buenas noches. Adiós, Elena – dijo Damon y empezó a andar hacia su coche.

Buenas noches – dijo Elena y sin pensárselo recorrió la distancia que le separaba de él llamándolo. El chico se giró a ella.

No digas adiós, ¿de acuerdo? Di como esta mañana, di hasta luego – sonrió ella.

Damon no pudo resistirse a aquella sonrisa, había empezado a irse porque no sabía si podría volver a ver a Elena y quería demostrarle a Stefan que se equivocaba con él, que no le haría daño, que no jugaría con ella a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y esta vez la besó en los labios. Primero fue un beso dulce, un labio contra otro, después pidió permiso a la boca de Elena con la punta de su lengua y cuando esta se lo concedió empezó a jugar con la lengua de Elena, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su cabello, Elena le agarró de las manos pero no intentó separarle en ningún momento, entregándose por completo a aquel beso igual que lo hacía él. Damon sabía maravillosamente, un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca, consiguiendo otro que gemido escapara de la garganta de Damon.

Damon se separó de ella, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y apoyó su frente sobre la de Elena, con los ojos cerrados, rememorando aún la sensación de su boca en la de él.

Hasta luego, Elena – susurró y tras darle un beso en la frente se marchó.

Pasó una semana y Elena estaba en la caja registradora con la mente en otro sitio y una cara de pena que le llegaba al suelo. Cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando un trozo de papel le golpeó la cara.

¡Kath! – se quejó - ¿Qué haces?

Darte la sorpresa de tu vida, tonta – dijo Kath dándole el papel.

El papel eran dos entradas, en ellas se leía la fecha del próximo sábado: Damon, The Return – "Black Heart" Tour -. Staples Center. Su cara se iluminó y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así que ¿cómo quieres ir a Los Angeles? ¿En tu coche o en el mío? – le guiñó Katherine.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon estaba sentado en la terraza de su apartamento.

Había estado ensayando aquella tarde, el concierto sería en pocos días y todo había sido una locura desde que llegara a Los Angeles. Los paparazzi le habían vuelto a acosar a la salida del restaurante donde iba a almorzar o del local de ensayo, o del gimnasio, al igual que las fans. Por un lado le gustaba que todo el mundo hubiera olvidado su "caída en las drogas" y las fans estuvieran con él al 100%. Pero echaba algo de menos sus días tranquilos en casa.

Cogió el teléfono móvil, pensó en llamar a Elena... su primer pensamiento siempre era aquel... Habían pasado varios días ya desde que compartieran aquel beso, pero él no la había llamado ni le había mandado ningún mensaje... ¿Qué pensaría ella? Damon dejó de pensar en eso y marcó.

¿Diga? – respondieron al otro lado tras un par de tonos.

Hola Mamá – saludó.

¡Hola Damon! Qué alegría que me llames – sonrió Liz – No conocía el número, ¿es nuevo? – preguntó.

Sí – musitó Damon con pena – cosas de Jules... – Damon no oyó nada, pero juraría que al otro lado su madre estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te noto triste... – le preguntó.

Sólo estoy cansado, nada más – mintió Damon.

Si es que has estado muy poco tiempo aquí... esa Jules te va a matar a trabajar... – protestó Liz.

Mamá... tengo que hablar contigo – la cortó Damon.

Dime – le dijo ella sentándose para escucharle tranquilamente.

Mamá, he estado pensando mucho y quiero que dejes el trabajo – le dijo.

¿Mi trabajo? ¿Por qué voy a dejar mi trabajo? – se extrañó ella.

Pues porque no quiero que trabajes tantas horas, yo puedo manteneros – explicó Damon.

Damon, mi trabajo me encanta, no pienso dejarlo... además, ya hemos hablado miles de veces... no quiero que tú me mantengas, tú ganas tu dinero porque trabajas duro, tus sacrificios te cuesta – Damon suspiró – y no veo porqué tenga que aceptar dinero de ti, sabes que no me parece bien.

Pero Mamá... y Stefan...

¿Qué pasa con Stefan? – se extrañó la mujer.

Pues que él tiene que trabajar también, y yo podría ayudarle... no sé... déjame al menos que os pague la casa... ya lo he hablado con un abogado, mamá, y pienso cancelar la hipoteca. No te voy a aceptar un no por respuesta ahí – dijo firme.

Damon, Stefan tiene que aprender a ganarse la vida igual que tú has aprendido a ganarte la tuya, te lo vuelvo a decir, no es justo que todos vivamos de tu trabajo, cada uno debe vivir del suyo...

¿Si yo fuera tu hijo pensarías igual? – preguntó Damon triste.

Damon, ¿qué estás diciendo? ERES mi hijo, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando... ¿Es que te dije o hice algo cuando has estado aquí?

No mamá, claro que no...

¿Pero entonces que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres volver a casa, Damon? – preguntó Liz preocupada. Damon estuvo casi un minuto en silencio, por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, decirle que se ahogaba en su jaula de oro, pero ¿cómo escapar? ¿Renunciar a lo que tanto le había costado conseguir? ¿Decepcionar a tanta gente? Liz misma lo vería como a un cobarde si supiera la verdad.

Nada, sólo lo que te he dicho, que estoy cansado... perdona la pregunta mamá, es que me molesta que no me dejes que os ayude, y luego Stefan...

¿Qué te ha dicho Stefan? – se molestó Liz.

No es nada, mamá... de verdad... ¿vas a dejarme que pague la casa? Por favor... piensa como que es un regalo del día de la madre... No puedes ponerme un límite a lo que quiera regalarte, ¿verdad?

Damon...

Mamá, por favor... – Liz volvió a notar aquella pena en su voz, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo aceptó.

Está bien, cariño – sonrió, Damon suspiró al otro lado – Pero con una condición – añadió.

Qué dura eres negociando, mamá – sonrió Damon – Pídeme lo que quieras.

Que vengas este año en acción de gracias – dijo Liz.

Lo intentaré – dijo Damon sonriendo también.

No, no lo intentarás, vendrás – insistió Liz.

Está bien, iré. Lo prometo – claudicó Damon, no queriendo pensar en la de problemas que aquello le podría acarrear con Jules.

Gracias, Damon. Cuídate, ¿sí? Te quiero mucho, hijo – dijo Liz, tratando de enfatizar esas palabras aún preocupada por el estado de Damon.

Yo también te quiero, Mamá – dijo Damon y colgó.

Al anochecer Liz esperó la llegada de Stefan sentada en la cocina.

Hola mamá, ¿qué hay de cena? – preguntó Stefan entrando y acercándose a la nevera a por agua.

No he tenido tiempo de preparar nada – dijo su madre seria – siéntate un momento, por favor – le pidió señalando la silla frente a ella.

Oh, oh... ¿qué he hecho? – preguntó Stefan sentándose con cara de pucheros.

Eso me gustaría que me dijeras... ¿qué le has hecho a Damon? – preguntó.

¿A Damon? ¿Estás enfadada por algo que le hiciera a Damon? – se indignó Stefan.

Sí, ¿le dijiste algo del dinero?

¿Se ha chivado? Qué fuerte...

No se ha chivado, pero tu pregunta me confirma que le dijiste algo. ¿Qué le dijiste? Stefan, el dinero que gana tu hermano es suyo, es de su trabajo, si tiene talento y gana una fortuna ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a ese dinero, y no me parece bien que lo disfrutemos.

Pero mamá... tiene más dinero del que se pueda gastar y yo...

¿Tú qué, hijo? ¿Es que no puedes tú intentar amasar tu propio dinero? ¿Crees que la vida de Damon es fácil?

Sí, qué complicado debe de ser estar todo el día rodeado de tías buenas y de fiesta en fiesta y dando conciertos...

Eso quizás es lo que se ve, pero hay mucho trabajo debajo de eso... Stefan... me da pena que seas así, no creía que fueras tan superficial... no es así como te he educado.

¿Ahora vas a decirme que Damon es mejor que yo? ¿Cómo demonios puede ser tu favorito si no es ni tu hijo? ¡Yo soy el que lleva tu sangre!

Sí... pero no eres el que se parece a mí... – se entristeció Liz – Hazte de cenar si quieres, yo me voy a la cama – dijo y dejó a Stefan solo en la cocina.

Elena y Katherine se despertaron con el despertador a las 4 de la mañana sonrientes.

Hoy era el día del concierto y Elena se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amiga para que las dos pudieran irse temprano y llegar a buena hora para hacer cola.

Cuando salieron de la casa Elijah las estaba esperando sentado sobre el capo de su coche.

Hola - se sorprendieron las dos al verle - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó Katherine acercándose.

Os he traído unas cosas para el viaje...- dijo agachándose a por una bolsa a sus pies - Café calentito – dijo sacando un termo – Y galletas de chocolate – sonrió.

Oh, ¡Gracias! – dijo Katherine echándose en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla – eres un sol.

Tened cuidado, y parad siempre que os haga falta... me mandaréis un mensaje o algo cuando lleguéis – sonrió Elijah acariciando su mejilla.

No te preocupes – le guiñó Katherine.

Además os tengo una sorpresa – sonrió Elijah – No he podido dárosla antes porque no la tuve hasta ayer noche.

¿Sorpresa? – preguntó Katherine y Elena a su vez acercándose a los dos.

Sí, os apunté a un concurso para un Meet&Greet y ¡os ha tocado! – dijo Elijah sacando las entradas.

¡No puede ser! – alucinó Katherine. Elena no podía decir nada, miraba aquellas entradas que significaban el poder ver a Damon de cerca – Estás de coña.

No, es verdad... suelo tener suerte en los concursos... aunque no os dije nada para no hacerlos ilusiones... y así tenía la sorpresa – sonrió tendiéndoselas a Katherine.

¡Eres el mejor! – gritó Katherine y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos se quedaron un poco cortados ante ese beso, Katherine no se lo esperaba, Elijah menos aún, Elena les miraba con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos.

Bueno... este... tenemos que irnos ya... – dijo Katherine aún avergonzada.

Sí... disfrutad mucho – sonrió Elijah volviéndose a su coche.

Gracias – le dijo Elena desde lejos, Elijah le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se montó en el coche marchándose.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Elena se acercó a su amiga quien seguía mirando hacia donde se había marchado el coche de Elijah con las entradas el café y las galletas en las manos.

Wow... eso ha sido...

Increíble, ¿verdad? Creo que estoy enamoradita de él hasta los huesos – sonrió Katherine.

Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse... él está exactamente igual – sonrió Elena.

¡Vamos a ver a Damon! ¡EN PERSONA! – gritó Katherine - ¿No estás emocionada?

Y aterrada... – asintió Elena.

Horas más tarde, Elena y Katherine estaban ansiosas en mitad de la multitud, los gritos eran ensordecedores, más cuando todas las luces se apagaron. Elena pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Damon como no pensaba que lo estaría, además, el hecho de poder verle después en privado hacía que un cosquilleo no cesara en su estómago.

Concentró su visión en mitad del escenario, donde un enorme haz de luz apuntó al suelo, la niebla empezó a aparecer llenándolo todo y comenzaron a sonar unos acordes. Elena los reconoció del single que daba nombre al último disco de Damon, Black Heart, que habían estado escuchando todo el camino al concierto, ya que Katherine insistió que no podían presentarse allí sin gritar todas y cada una de las canciones.

El escenario se abrió y del suelo empezó a ascender una plataforma en la que iba Damon. Estaba con una rodilla flexionada y la otra hincada en el suelo, casi de espaldas al público, en su espalda desnuda tenía dos grandes alas negras cerradas sobre su cuerpo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y estaba descalzo, todo su cuerpo brillaba.

Damon se levantó y las grandes alas acompañaron su movimiento como si se tratara de un gran ángel negro, el público enloqueció al verlo de frente. En las pantallas a ambos lados del escenario había un primer plano de Damon quien sujetaba el micrófono con una mano y los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos Elena vio aquellos fieros ojos negros en la gran pantalla, Damon empezó a cantar.

_You wanted my love, but all that I have is lust_

_You wanted my live, but I only could give you a one night stand_

_I want to love, I want to live, but love is forbidden for a black heart_

_I know what we did in the dark, but the light has come and we are worlds apart_

_I know what I said, yeah, maybe I lied, but already just knew me, this is who I am_

_Don't have great expectations, don't wait for happy ever after with me_

_This is what it is, just lust, and this is the only thing that I could give_

_Don't be naïve again, you are the fool trying to lie to yourself_

_This is real life, and everyone is at the end by themselves_

_You wanted my love, but all that I have is lust_

_You wanted my live, but I only could give you a one night stand_

_I want to love, I want to live, but love is forbidden for a black heart_

A Elena no le gustaba aquella canción, le sonaba fría, las letras eran duras y distantes... nada que ver con el cd que Damon le había regalado a ella, pero todo el disco que habían oído estaba lleno de letras así... ¿Cuál era entonces la verdad? ¿Por qué Damon se empeñaba en vivir una mentira?

Ojalá pudiera hablar con él... no entendía nada de aquello, y lo que no entendía la hacía enfadar. Por eso miraba a Damon sobre el escenario, cantando aquellas letras sin alma y enfadándose y entristeciéndose cada vez más.

_Stay or run_... una canción que consagraba a Damon como el chico malo... y que a Elena le pareció tan fría o más que la anterior.

_Stay or run, this is your choice; it's all in your hands_

_But if you stay don't expect for me to worship you in an altar_

_That is not me this is not what I am_

_I'm not the good guy, but we still could have fun_

_You just have two seconds to decide, girl, you are not the only one standing in line_

_You take it or leave it, I promise you, this night will be the one_

_Stay or run, Stay or run; it's all in your hands_

Kath, necesito salir de aquí – dijo Elena a su amiga en un cambio de canción a otra.

¿Qué te pasa, quieres ir al baño? ¿Puedes ir sola? Si nos vamos perderemos el sitio, Elena – protestó Katherine con cara de pucheros.

No, tú disfruta del concierto, te veo en la puerta donde pone que es lo del encuentro – dijo Elena.

¿Te vas? – preguntó Katherine asombrada.

Sí, Kath... esto... no me gusta... este es el Damon que yo odiaba... No... no lo puedo soportar – dijo Elena y salió corriendo de allí.

Katherine se quedó un momento mirando a Elena sin saber qué hacer cuando la música empezó de nuevo y la pelotera de gente hizo que la perdiera de vista. Finalmente salió corriendo tras ella, había ido allí por ella y no la iba a dejar sola.

Elena se puso a esperar en la cola que ya había en la zona reservada para entrar al pequeño Meet & Greet que Damon daría a sus fans al finalizar el concierto sin estar muy segura de querer seguir allí por más tiempo. El concierto ya estaba a punto de finalizar y había mucha gente ya esperando la cola.

Qué tonta... – se dijo a sí misma - ¿acaso esperabas que el Gran Damon hiciera algo especial para ti?

Aquí estás – dijo Katherine pasando a su lado bajo la cadena que separaba la fila – Voy con ella – le dijo a unas chicas que empezaron a protestarle por no guardar su lugar en la cola.

¿Por qué no te has quedado? – preguntó Elena a su amiga.

Tonta, yo vengo contigo... ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Katherine.

Sí... no te preocupes... son sólo tonterías mías –

¡YA EMPIEZA, YA EMPIEZA! – oyeron a unas chicas gritar al comienzo de la cola y todas empezaron a ponerse nerviosas gritando emocionadas.

Le pienso pedir que me firme el sujetador, a mi prima se lo firmó – dijo una chica justo delante de Elena y Katherine.

Oh, ojalá nos dejen darle un beso – dijo su amiga y las dos gritaron.

No dejes que estas cosas te afecten, Elena – le dijo Katherine al oído abrazándola, Elena asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por todo aquello.

La cola fue avanzando, poco a poco las fans iban saliendo y al unirse con amigas que las esperaban fuera todas empezaban a gritar abrazándose como locas. Había algún chico en el grupo de gente esperando, pero obviamente no estaba tan emocionado como las chicas, de seguro estaban allí acompañando a alguien y no por voluntad propia.

Elena y Katherine entraron finalmente a la habitación donde se celebraba el encuentro con la estrella, detrás de una cortina negra era el acto por el que pasaban de dos en dos.

¡Me ha tocado el culo! – oyeron gritar a una de las últimas que habían salido.

Qué suerte tienes – dijo su amiga enfadada.

Elena y Katherine eran las siguientes.

Me han encantado tus alas... parecías un ángel – oyó Elena la voz de una chica entre la risa nerviosa.

¿Quién quiere ser un ángel pudiendo ser un demonio? – oyó la suave voz de Damon y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de la emoción, la risa nerviosa de la fan fue todo lo que se oyó acompañada de flases.

Gracias por venir, preciosa – oyó cómo Damon se despedía y un joven corría la cortina para ellas.

Pasad, sois las siguientes, recordad, nada de besos ni abrazos efusivos, Damon está cansado – dijo el chico como un robot.

Claro – dijo Katherine y empujó a Elena para que anduviera pues se había quedado paralizada.

Damon estaba sentado en un taburete, llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros y seguía estando sin camiseta. Se notaba el maquillaje en su pecho, lo que le hacía brillar en el escenario, al girarse sonriente a recibir a más fans su sonrisa se congeló al encontrarse con Katherine y Elena.

Hola – dijo Elena tímida.

¡Hola! – saludó Katherine contenta.

Damon estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Jules estaba sentada un poco más atrás, observando como un halcón.

Hola preciosas, ¿os ha gustado el concierto? – preguntó con un tono de voz que ni parecía el suyo habitual, al menos no el que Elena conocía.

No lo hemos visto todo – respondió Elena seca.

¿Y eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

Teníamos que esperar aquí – dijo Katherine.

Pero no me gustaba lo que veía – dijo Elena más bajito.

Elena... – susurró Damon.

A ver... sonreíd, venga chicas que no tenemos todo el día – dijo el fotógrafo colocándose en su sitio.

Elena se acercó a Damon y se giró hacia la foto pero sin sonreír, Damon pasó la mano por las cinturas de ambas chicas.

Elena... – volvió a susurrar, pero no sabía qué podía decirle, ella ignoró que le hablaba y cuando acabaron de las fotos sonrió al fotógrafo y salió de allí corriendo lo más que pudo.

Katherine tuvo que aligerar el paso para conseguir alcanzarla, y no lo hizo hasta que no llegó a salida del pabellón.

Elena, Elena para por favor – le pidió con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando Elena se giró vio que estaba empezando a llorar.

Vámonos a casa, por favor... – le pidió Elena y se abrazó a ella.

Elena, ¿qué te pasa, cariño? ¿No le hemos visto? Hemos tenido más suerte de la que pensamos cuando te di las entradas, ¿no te alegras? – le preguntó.

Tú no lo entiendes, Kath... esto no es él... ¿y si es así?

Tienes razón, no te entiendo – dijo Katherine.

Pues que soy una tonta, Kath... anda... vámonos – dijo Elena girándose.

Perdona, ¿eres Elena? – preguntó una joven rubia con gafas que justo se había acercado a ellas.

¿Te conozco? – preguntó Elena.

No, soy Felicity, y trabajo para la organización – se presentó la muchacha enseñando su chapa identificativa.

Hola – le saludó Elena extrañada.

Verás, me da corte decirte esto... pero es que Damon me ha pedido que consiga tu número de teléfono...

Lo siento, no tienes culpa y pareces maja, pero dile a Damon que cuál de los dos lo pregunta – dijo Elena y se giró para marcharse envuelta en lágrimas.

Mucho rato más tarde Elena y Katherine volvían a casa en silencio, Elena no quería ni poner música.

El teléfono de Elena empezó a sonar y al no reconocer el número Elena se giró a Katherine quien paró el coche en el arcén.

Oh, vamos, no pensarías que no le iba a dar tu número ¿verdad? – sonrió.

Pues no deberías haberlo hecho – dijo Elena soltando el móvil en el portabebidas del coche.

Elena, te voy a decir esto para que tomes una decisión. Si no le contestas se acabó, nada más de hablar de él o de lamentarte o lo que sea, pero no sabrás su lado de la historia... ¿quieres eso? Adelante, te apoyaré, pero creo que debes contestarle – le dijo – Y date prisa en decidir – justo cuando dijo eso el móvil dejó de sonar, probablemente había alcanzado el máximo de llamadas, un mensaje de llamada perdida apareció en la pantalla que las dos chicas contemplaban. Elena pensó que su amiga tenía razón una vez más, necesitaba hablar con Damon, necesitaba saber la verdad. Por suerte el móvil volvió a sonar con el mismo número.

Sí – dijo Elena seca contestando.

Elena, menos mal, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor – dijo Damon al otro lado - ¿Has salido ya de Los Angeles? – preguntó.

Estamos a una hora y media en coche – dijo Elena.

¿Vais a parar a dormir o algo? ¿Podéis parar y esperarme? – preguntó, sonaba desesperado.

¿Vas a venir? – preguntó Elena sorprendida, la sonrisa de Katherine se abrió de lado a lado.

Sí, claro que sí... Elena, tengo que hablar contigo...

¿No te esperan tus fans? – preguntó molesta.

Sólo me importa si me esperas tú, ¿vas a esperarme a que vaya y podamos hablar? ¿Por favor? Al menos déjame explicarme – le pidió.

¿Por qué no te has explicado antes? Damon... no sé qué pasa nunca contigo, vienes a mi casa, y me besas antes de desaparecer... y ni una llamada, ni un mensaje... y ahora vengo a verte y me ignoras... y luego ¿quieres venir a buscarme a la carretera?

Suena todo muy mal, ¿verdad? – dijo Damon triste – Tienes razón... Lo siento mucho, Elena... sólo olvida que te he llamado... Pensé... Lo siento – dijo y colgó.

Ha colgado – dijo Elena.

¿Y viene? – preguntó Katherine.

No – dijo Elena y volvió a dejar el móvil en el portabebidas.

Elena Gilbert, soy tu mejor amiga y ahora tal vez te enfades pero vas a agradecerme esto – le dijo y cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje al número del que Damon había llamado.

¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Elena cuando volvió a dejar el móvil.

Le he mandado la dirección de ese motel y tú y yo vamos a ir ahora mismo a registrarnos... estoy cansada para conducir de todos modos – sonrió y volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

***Gracias, ya estoy saliendo hacia allí. *** se leyó en la pantalla del móvil un minuto después.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Dónde vas? – peguntó Jules al entrar en el camerino de Damon y encontrárselo quitándose las lentillas. Aquello no era una actitud normal en él.

El espectáculo ha terminado, me marcho – dijo Damon.

No – dijo Jules cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

Lo siento Jules, pero voy a irme de todos modos – dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

No te atreverás ¿y la fiesta? – preguntó Jules, siempre organizaba una fiesta en su casa después de cada concierto. El alcohol y otras cosas corrían libremente durante la velada, y Jules incluso permitía a Damon llevarse a alguna "grupee" a la cama. Siempre todo controlado bajo su férrea mano. Aquella sería la primera vez en que Damon no iría.

No puedo ir – dijo Damon, la voz le tembló un poco, pero esperó que no se le notara que flaqueaba en su determinación. Iría a ver a Elena y luego afrontaría todas las consecuencias que aquello pudiera traerle, pero por nada del mundo pensaba ir a aquella fiesta.

Yo diré lo que puedes o no puedes hacer – dijo Jules acercándose a él amenazante.

No esta vez, Jules – dijo Damon bajando la vista para que no pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Jules dio un grito de frustración y con la mano en la que llevaba el bolso arremetió contra Damon, golpeándole en la cara. El joven dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto, pero no levantó la cabeza, notó como el labio le sangraba y se dolía un poco del pómulo donde le había golpeado, pero no dijo nada, simplemente chupó la herida con su lengua.

¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? Me haces enfadarme, y sabes que no me gusta Damon – dijo Jules acercándose a él ahora como una gatita.

Damon se aparó de ella dando un paso más hacia atrás.

No quiero enfadarte, Jules. Pero no voy a ir a la fiesta, de todas formas ahora sí que no puedo ir, ¿verdad? – sonrió Damon levantando aquellos ojos azules en los que no se reflejaba para nada la sonrisa de su rostro, sólo una inmensa tristeza y un profundo vacío.

Sabes que odio golpearte en la cara, esa preciosa cara vale millones y mira lo que me has obligado a hacerte. Está bien, vete a casa y hablaremos de esto mañana – dijo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Damon dio un suspiro, fueran las que fueran las consecuencias que tuviera que afrontar mañana, valdrían la pena con tal de ver a Elena aquella noche, aunque fuera la última vez que pudiera verla.

Elena estaba sentada en el suelo, en los escalones que daban entrada al módulo prefabricado que era su habitación.

Katherine se acercó y la abrazó por atrás.

Me voy a dormir, suerte – le dijo.

¿Vas a dejarme sola? – preguntó Elena girándose.

Cariño, es algo que debéis hablar los dos, yo te apoyaré por la mañana – le sonrió levantándose.

¿Y si lo que tiene que contarme no me gusta, Kath? O peor, ¿y si me gusta? – preguntó Elena atemorizada.

Bueno, eso es algo que sólo puedes decirlo tú, Elena – sonrió Katherine – Pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea... y no estés asustada, si es el tuyo, si lo vuestro tiene que funcionar, simplemente lo sabrás, simplemente funcionará – dijo acercándose a darle un nuevo abrazo.

Gracias, Kath – sonrió Elena – No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo.

Por eso no te dejo sola – guiñó Katherine empezando a marchase – Bueno, sólo en lo estrictamente necesario – concluyó sacándole la lengua y marchándose a su habitación por fin.

Un rato más tarde, Elena escuchó cómo la saludaba aquella tímida e inconfundible voz, levantó la mirada y _su_ Damon estaba en pie frente a ella. Con sus ojos azules, sus gafas para ver y una sudadera con capucha, de la que llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Hola – saludó Elena con una leve sonrisa.

Me encanta cuando sonríes, eso es bueno – sonrió Damon tímido, y Elena notó la herida en su labio.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Elena levantándose y acercándose a contemplarle mejor bajo la luz de una farola cercana.

Me he golpeado con una puerta – respondió Damon como un autómata.

¡Mientes! – gritó Elena molestándose al notar que así era.

Sí – susurró Damon agachando la cabeza.

¿Y por qué me mientes, Damon? – preguntó aún molesta pero algo más calmada.

Lo siento Elena, llevo haciéndolo tanto tiempo que... no me doy cuenta...

¿Todo ha sido una mentira siempre? ¿Eso es lo único que haces? ¿Mentir? – preguntó dolida y temerosa de que pudiera tener razón.

Nunca Elena, nunca te he mentido – dijo Damon acercándose.

Mientes de nuevo, no digas nunca si acabas de hacerlo no es nunca – dijo Elena alejándose andando hacia atrás.

Maldita sea, esto no está yendo como lo había pensado – murmuró Damon revolviéndose el pelo, más para sí mismo que para Elena.

¿Y qué habías pensado? ¿Qué vendrías aquí a firmarme el sujetador y yo caería rendida a tus pies?

Jamás ha sido así contigo y lo sabes... porque lo sabes, ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon acercándose, tratando de leer en sus ojos.

¿Verdad? Yo ya contigo no sé lo que es verdad ni lo que no lo es – dijo Elena acercando una mano hacia Damon para apartarlo.

Damon fue más rápido que ella y tomó esa mano para acercarla hacia él y unir su boca con la de Elena en un beso. Un beso que repitió una y otra vez posando sonoramente sus labios sobre los de Elena, quien estaba inmóvil.

Esto es real – susurró Damon entre besos – Créeme Elena – seguía susurrando sin parar de besarla - ¿Me crees? – preguntó.

Elena no sabía qué responder. No sabía cómo decirle que sí, que le creía, que quería confiar en él con todas sus fuerzas. Así que dejó que sus labios hablaran por ella sin palabras.

Entreabrió la boca para ofrecérsela a Damon, él gimió al notal el contacto de sus lenguas y apretó aún más contra sí la mano que tenía en la espalda de Elena atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. Elena enredó sus manos en el cabello de Damon cerrando los ojos ante la intensidad de ese beso, derritiéndose dentro de su boca, entregándose a ese beso igual que lo hacía él.

Damon recorrió suavemente su espalda y bajó hasta donde la camiseta de Elena acababa para deslizar los dedos por la piel que sobresalía entre la camiseta y el pantalón, Elena notó un cosquilleo que la hizo gemir de placer, obteniendo al mismo tiempo un gemido que escapó de la garganta de Damon, así como de vez en cuando dejaba salir algún ruidito de protesta, por el dolor de su herida en el labio. Elena notó el sabor a sangre y se apartó.

Tu herida – susurró casi sin aliento.

Ya no duele – susurró Damon negando, y se abrazó a ella.

Al abrazarse a ella soltó un suspiro, pero no fue un suspiro de alivio simplemente, fue un suspiro de la madre que pierde al niño de vista un momento en el parque y lo encuentra aliviada jugando en los columpios, el suspiro del que abre un resultado médico de una esperada prueba para ver que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, el suspiro del cansado que encuentra un lugar donde refugiarse, el suspiro del sediento que encuentra quien le dé de beber... y aquel suspiro se clavó en el corazón de Elena, y por eso le apretó más fuerte en su abrazo.

¿Tienes... tienes una habitación aquí? – preguntó Damon aún abrazado a ella, el cuerpo de Elena se tensó ante la pregunta – donde podamos hablar... – aclaró Damon y Elena se relajó visiblemente.

Vamos – sonrió Elena y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación.

Al llegar allí Elena le acercó para que se sentaran en la cama, pero Damon la sentó a ella apartándose un poco.

Dio un par de vueltas nervioso por la habitación, tomó el mando de la televisión y jugó con él entre las manos, finalmente se giró hacia Elena.

Elena... yo... siento mucho que no te guste esta parte de mí... pero... pero es el precio que he de pagar...

¿Pagar para qué? – preguntó Elena empezando a levantarse, pero Damon le hizo un gesto para que continuara sentada.

Para poder tocar... para poder hacer mi música...

Damon, he estado en el concierto, esas canciones no eres tú...

Alguna sí es mía... alguna canción sí que...

¿Alguna? ¿Te conformas con alguna?

¿Y qué puedo hacer, Elena? Yo no soy nadie, no valgo nada... sin ser... _Él_ – dijo la última palabra con dolor.

No puedes decir eso cuando ni lo has intentado...

Lo intenté, Elena, pero tú no sabes cómo es... tú no sabes cómo es este mundo... – Damon se llevó las manos al pelo una vez más.

Cuéntamelo... – sonrió Elena levantándose y acercándose a él, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Damon la miró profundamente, en silencio durante unos momentos, después dio un paso atrás y se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre el mueble del televisor, después de quitó la sudadera.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Elena al ver que tiraba la sudadera sobre la cama y empezaba a quitarse la camiseta.

Contártelo – susurró Damon, y cerró los ojos sujetando aún la camiseta cerrando el puño fuertemente, apartando su mirada de Elena, de lo que ella pudiera ver.

Elena vio claramente en el pecho de Damon restos de arañazos que el maquillaje ocultaba la última vez que lo había visto, se acercó y lo rozó con los dedos, Damon se estremeció, pero no abrió los ojos.

¿Ves? Esto es el triste patético que soy, por eso no puedo dejarle... porque no soy nada... esto es lo que soy sin él... a Damon... a Damon no le pasan estas cosas...

¿Quién te hace esto? – preguntó Elena con el corazón encogido, con miedo de acariciar a Damon una vez más.

¿Importa? – preguntó Damon apretando las manos en puños, tenso de pies a cabeza.

A mí sí – susurró Elena acercándose a tomar su cara entre las manos y obligarle a mirarla, a que abriera los ojos.

Si quieres que me vaya lo entenderé – dijo agachando la vista.

No, ahora no puedo dejar que te vayas...

Una lágrima escapó del ojo de Damon, y los cerró de nuevo para volver a apartar la vista de la mirada de Elena. No quería su pena ni quería su compasión, y estaba resultando bastante patético en intentarlo.

Elena se abrazó a él en silencio, y Damon sollozó entre pequeños temblores, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Elena, pero sin devolverle el abrazo, con las manos apretadas en puños, y la camiseta aún sujeta en una de ellas.

Tengo que irme... – susurró.

No te vayas, por favor, no así – le pidió Elena apretándole aún más.

Tú no lo entiendes... ella va a ...

¿Ella? – preguntó Elena apartándose - ¿Ella es quien te hace esto?

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

¿Quién es ella, Damon? – preguntó Elena acercándose de nuevo.

Mi agente – susurró Damon.

Pues déjala, Damon... no puedes aguatar que te haga esto... no merece la pena – dijo Elena apartándose para tomar su cara entre las manos.

Tú no lo entiendes, Elena – negó Damon – Yo... mis fans... no puedo abandonarles... y sin Jules... yo no soy nada... nadie me querría... ¿Quién querría a un cobarde patético como yo? ¿Quién me querría si supieran... si supieran que me vendo como una prostituta? Y todo por un sueño que empieza a...

Ser una pesadilla – terminó Elena por él, haciéndolo girarse a mirarla con ojos como platos.

Tengo que irme – dijo Damon.

No... quédate, Damon... quédate... – le pidió Elena acercándose a poner sus labios sobre los de él con un dulce beso.

Tú no eres cobarde, ni eres patético... y no necesitas a Jules, tienes talento, no necesitas a nadie más que a ti mismo, el público lo entenderá Damon, y te querrán más cuando te vean tal como eres... tal como te veo yo...tal como te quiero yo – dijo Elena.

Damon cerró los ojos para absorber completamente aquellas palabras, para empaparse de ellas y de lo que significaban... Elena le quería... a él... aquel sentimiento casi hizo que se le saliera el corazón del pecho, y tiró la camiseta que aún sujetaba en su mano para agarrar a Elena y acercarla fuertemente hacia él y besarla apasionadamente.

Su lengua se abrió paso en su boca con necesidad, con hambre, suplicando ser correspondida, y así lo fue por la de Elena, quien se entregó a ese beso con la misma pasión que lo hacía él. Damon recorrió con ambas manos el cuerpo de Elena, y al llegar a su cintura tiró de la camiseta de ella hacia arriba, desnudándola también de cintura para arriba, pero aún no era suficiente, aún necesitaba más, sus dedos jugaron temblorosos con el cierre del sujetador de Elena, hasta que la propia Elena llevó una mano hacia atrás y le ayudó a desabrocharlo, haciendo a los dos soltar un gemido de placer al sentirse piel con piel, calor con calor, fuego con fuego. Pero aún no era suficiente.

Elena notó como chocaba con los pies de la cama y se dejó guiar lentamente por Damon quien la colocaba sobre la cama entre besos y caricias, como si fuera el objeto más preciado que jamás hubiera tocado, y así le pareció a Elena que la miraba, mientras se separaba un poco de ella para terminar de quitarse y quitarle las pocas ropas que aún los separaban.

Elena le sonrió a la pregunta no formulada en los ojos de Damon, quien dudó un poco antes de continuar, pero sólo fueron unos segundos de dudas, pues la necesidad era igual en ambos, ambos deseaban ese momento con toda su alma, Damon lo necesitaba más de lo que él mismo sabía.

Eres tanto... – susurró en su oído justo antes de penetrarla.

"¿Cuántas chicas habían oído algo parecido de su boca en aquel mismo momento?" dudó Elena con los ojos cerrados, y el miedo opacó aquella emoción que sentía al notarle uno con ella. Así que abrió los ojos, y ya no hubo miedo, sólo calma... la calma de un mar azul que la observaba con devoción, la calma de un mar azul que le decía de todo sin hablar.

Ahí Elena vio a su Damon, al chico tierno y dulce que le había conquistado, y supo en ese momento que no había habido nadie más, que nunca nadie había visto bajo el negro manto de oscuridad... que nunca nadie había encontrado el verdadero brillo. Como lo había hecho ella.

Te quiero – susurró adormilada, completamente feliz sintiendo los brazos de Damon rodeándola desde atrás.

(Yo también) – pensó Damon, pero no lo dijo, las palabras se atascaron en su boca sin querer salir, en lugar de eso besó su hombro desnudo.

A la mañana siguiente Elena se giró en la cama y notó que estaba vacía, aquello la hizo despertar.

Había una nota sobre la almohada, en lugar de Damon.

"_Elena, en verdad sí que soy un cobarde, y no he sido capaz de quedarme. Gracias por quererme, y gracias por una noche maravillosa. No te merezco. Damon"_

Al final sí que has conseguido tu autógrafo... – se dijo a sí misma Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon estaba aún en el aparcamiento de su apartamento, no se había bajado del coche, había huido como un cobarde, y ahora no quería enfrentarse a su realidad, enfrentarse a Jules.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y sólo había una persona que lo llamaría en ese momento, una persona con la que no había sido capaz de hablar cara a cara. Jules no era de las que llamaba, Jules prefería hacer las cosas más en persona, por eso estaba casi seguro de que lo estaría esperando en su apartamento, y seguramente estaría borracha o peor. Lo que estaba claro es que estaría furiosa, y eso nunca era bueno.

Descolgó el teléfono y se lo pegó al oído, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

¿No hablas? – preguntó Elena al otro lado.

No pensaba que quisieras oírme hablar... – respondió él con pena.

¿Y entonces para qué te he llamado? – preguntó ella de nuevo molesta.

Pues para insultarme, o gritarme o cualquier otra cosa que me merezca... – musitó Damon – pensaba escucharte sin más, porque no tengo nada que decir...

¿Así es todo? ¿Así es como vas a dejar las cosas? – se molestó Elena con un nudo empezando a formarse en la garganta, no quería llorar, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil evitarlo. Hablar con Damon era como hablar con un muro de resistencia, pero ella sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, más después de la noche que habían compartido, más después de todo lo que él le había contado. No podía rendirse con él, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía imponerle nada, no, quería que él mismo se diera cuenta de que podía salir del infierno en que vivía, de que no todo estaba perdido, pero si Damon no se daba cuenta, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

El silencio seguía al otro lado.

¿Esto es lo que quieres, Damon? – preguntó Elena al ver que él no respondía.

No, Elena – dijo por fin – por supuesto que esto no es lo que quiero, si hiciera lo que quiero ahora mismo estaría llevándote café y bollos a la habitación para ver esa preciosa sonrisa – respondió con pena.

¿Pero entonces? – preguntó Elena sin creerse lo que oía.

Entonces nada, es imposible, no puedo... ella... ella me destrozaría – dijo Damon y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda - ¿Y de qué habría valido entonces nada? ¿Para perderlo todo?

Damon, pero ¿y nosotros? ¿y tú? – preguntó Elena ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Nosotros ha sido un sueño, Elena... yo... estoy acostumbrado a no tener lo que quiero. Lo siento, Elena... adiós – dijo y colgó.

Elena le llamó varias veces al otro lado hasta que se dio cuenta de que le había colgado, ya iban dos veces en que la dejaba tirada, su orgullo estaba dolido, pero ella sabía que Damon la necesitaba, no dejaría hablar a su orgullo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron calmarse un poco, y usó las sábanas para secarse las lágrimas.

Pasa Kath – dijo a su amiga, pues había reconocido su forma de llamar.

Hola cariño – dijo Kath entrando con una mano a la espalda.

Hola – musitó Elena triste.

¿Estás bien? ¿Damon? - preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

Damon se ha largado, y me acaba de colgar... – murmuró enfadada.

Oh, lo siento mucho – dijo su amiga poniendo una mano en su muslo – Podemos quemar un disco suyo de vuelta a casa o algo – sonrió. Elena sonrió con ella.

Damon tiene problemas... pero me quiere, Kath – dijo Elena triste.

¿Problemas? – se extrañó Kath – Ay, ¡no me digas que eso de las drogas era verdad!

No, no – negó Elena rápidamente – si fuera eso creo que sería hasta más fácil... no puedo contarte mucho, Kath, pero no voy a dejarle que me deje así como así – le aseguró.

Ahora mismo no sé si enseñarte esto... – dijo Kath sacando la revista que llevaba oculta – sabía que algo no iba bien cuando lo vi... no iba a comprarla, pero te ibas a enterar de todos modos ¿no?

¿Qué es? – preguntó Elena.

Lo siento... – dijo Katherine y se la mostró.

Damon abrió la puerta de su piso tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, tal vez Jules estuviera durmiendo y le dejara aún algo más de tranquilidad.

Al llegar al salón sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, Jules lo esperaba con una taza de café en la mano, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor.

Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte donde has estado – le dijo cuando él se acercó. Damon no le respondió, siguió yendo hacia ella cabizbajo y desanimado – No sólo no vienes a la fiesta sino que desapareces...

No se repetirá – dijo Damon por fin.

Desde luego que no, pero no te preocupes, he tenido una idea genial – sonrió soltando la taza de café y dando una palmada.

¿Idea? – preguntó Damon aterrado.

Sí, estás algo raro y triste... pero ya sé lo que necesitas – sonrió acercándose con una revista en las manos.

Seguro – murmuró Damon no lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera.

Necesitas esto – dijo tendiéndole la revista.

Damon la miró por unos momentos sin comprender, y finalmente la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó.

¡¿Qué has hecho, Jules?! – preguntó entre furioso y alucinado. En la portada de la revista había una foto de él junto con una de las "protegidas" de Jules, Rebakah, una nueva cantante con la que Damon iba a grabar un single para que ella se promocionara. Los dos estaban hablando en un momento de los ensayos, y la chica tenía puesta su mano sobre el pecho de Damon.

En el titular se les relacionaba como pareja, un amor surgido "Entre notas musicales", el titular daba tanto asco como la propia noticia.

¿Tú has filtrado esto? – preguntó enseñándoselo.

Por supuesto – sonrió Jules.

¿Y ella qué opina?

Está encantada, esto será un impulso para su carrera... y si además consigue algún que otro "roce" contigo... – sonrió Jules pasando un dedo por el pecho de Damon – No la culpo...

¿Y no te importa que se "roce" conmigo? – preguntó Damon con asco.

No, porque yo sé que tú sabes muy bien a quien perteneces, ¿verdad? – preguntó rodeando su cuello con las manos.

Verdad – murmuró Damon triste.

Pues vístete, tu novia nos está esperando en el estudio – sonrió Jules y le giró dándole un cachetazo en el culo.

Jules... – dijo Damon girándose en la puerta del pasillo, los puños los tenía apretados en rabia.

¿Sí Damon? ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Jules subiendo los ojos desde su taza de café.

No... nada – dijo Damon y se metió en su habitación.

Damon cogió el móvil entre sus manos y dudó muchísimo antes de mandar aquel mensaje. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿De qué valía?

Pero no necesitaba, era algo que su corazón le pedía, y se lo debía a sí mismo.

_***Quizá ya no importe, pero no creas nada. Nada es verdad, sólo quería que tú lo supieras***_

_***Importa. Te quiero*** _Fue la respuesta que recibió de Elena minutos después, aquella respuesta le hizo sonreír, le dio fuerzas para continuar con su función.

Así pasaron varias semanas, Damon no se quitaba de encima a Rebekah en todo momento, en los ensayos, en los conciertos, cada vez que salía a cenar... Jules incluso había alquilado un apartamento a la chica en el mismo edificio de Damon, para que pareciera que pasaba gran parte del tiempo allí, en casa de Damon.

Pero Damon no quiso ir más allá, desde el primer momento le dejó claro a Rebekah que no tendría nada con ella, nada que no fuera la ficción que Jules les había orquestado, y Jules estaba encantada, puesto que se pensaba que Damon se "reservaba sólo para ella" lo cual tampoco ocurría. Con la gira en pleno funcionamiento, y el falso noviazgo, Damon apenas tenía tiempo de pasarlo con su representante, y ella, extrañamente, le dejaba usar la carta del "cansancio" para no estar con ella.

Damon pensaba que aquello era porque Jules era lista, y sabía que necesitaba a Damon en plena forma en las giras, normalmente en las giras solía ser así, Damon tenía las alas algo más largas de lo normal, Jules lo mimaba más que de costumbre, para que rindiera, para que su gallina de los huevos de oro se dejara la piel en el escenario, y su cuenta de ingresos no parara de aumentar.

Elena estaba parada frente a la puerta de la casa de Damon sin decidirse aún a llamar.

Llevaba varios días convencida de que era lo que tenía que hacer, ella conocía a la madre de Damon y Stefan, era una mujer muy agradable, no había ningún problema en que le pidiera que le hiciese llegar un paquete a su hijo, ¿verdad? Además estando tan cerca fechas tan señaladas... Si ella supiera la dirección de Damon... pero Damon sólo la había respondido con monosílabos, o frases tristes a sus últimos mensajes.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" preguntaba Elena "Pienso en ti" añadía "No lo hagas..." le había respondido él.

"¿Estás bien? He oído que el concierto fue un lleno, me alegro" preguntaba "Gracias" respondía Damon.

"Te quiero" se atrevía Elena a decirle alguna vez "Te echo de menos" otras veces. A esos mensajes Damon nunca respondía, pero no por eso Elena dejaba de mandarlos. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a hablar con él...

Finalmente se decidió y llamó, pero no fue la madre de Damon y Stefan quien le abrió, sino Stefan, con quien las cosas no estaban demasiado bien. Elena no sabía qué decir, cómo preguntar por su madre... se quedó mirándolo embobada tratando de pensar con rapidez.

Sí que te has enterado rápido... – dijo Stefan y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena sin saber a qué se refería.

¿Vienes a ver a Damon no? Está en su cuarto – dijo Stefan y se marchó dejándola de pie sola en la puerta, sin decirle que entrara ni decirle nada más.

Damon estaba allí, estaba en su cuarto, en su casa... ¿se atrevería a ir a verle? Sí, claro que sí.

Elena apretó el paquete contra su pecho y empezó a subir las escaleras con decisión, y con esperanzas, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago. Elena creía saber cuál era la habitación de Stefan, pero no le hizo falta recordarlo, de la habitación de Damon salían acordes de guitarra.

Se acercó a la puerta, tragó saliva y la empujó suavemente. Damon estaba sentado junto a la ventana, tenía unos cascos y tocaba la guitarra parando cada poco a anotar algo en una libreta. Elena se acercó hasta que casi le tocaba.

¿Ibas a decirme que estabas aquí? – le preguntó Elena.

Damon dio un salto quitándose los cascos que se cayeron al suelo junto con la libreta y el bolígrafo. Elena lo miró a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos azules y sonrió.

No – negó Damon bajando la cabeza.

Bueno, suerte entonces que he venido a traerte un regalo – sonrió acercándose aún más.

¿Un regalo? Elena... yo... no...

Damon, es simplemente algo que te debía – sonrió Elena y le ayudó a abrir el paquete, al quitar el envoltorio Damon vio que era un libro, y sonrió.

¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó Elena dejando el libro sobre las manos de Damon. Damon asintió.

Te debía un libro – dijo Elena atreviéndose a poner una mano sobre las de Damon.

No me debes nada, Elena – dijo Damon apartando la mano.

¿Lo leerás? – preguntó Elena con miedo, al ver que era tan reacio a estar con ella.

Sí... estaré aquí unos días... por... acción de gracias – dijo Damon sin levantar la vista.

Bueno... si quieres verme... sabes dónde estoy – dijo Elena sin saber muy bien más qué decir.

Sí que quiero verte, Elena... pero no voy a buscarte – dijo Damon con voz triste sin levantar la vista, cuando Elena ya se estaba yendo.

Elena no dijo nada, dio un suspiro y se acercó a Damon, él abrió las pupilas desconcertado al verla cómo ponía una mano detrás de su cuello y se acercaba suavemente a depositar sus labios sobre los de él.

Hasta luego, Damon – susurró, aquella era su despedida, la despedida que ambos compartían.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena salió de la casa y mientras bajaba las escaleras ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

En la puerta de entrada se encontró con Liz.

Hola – dijo la mujer sonriente al encontrarla al pie de las escaleras - ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupada al verla que lloraba.

¿Has discutido con Stefan? – volvió a preguntarle la mujer acercándose.

¡Con Stefan no! – gritó éste desde la cocina – Si hubiera venido a hablar con Stefan no estaría así – añadió asomándose a la puerta – No será porque no se lo advertí – sentenció mirándola duramente.

Perdón – pudo decir Elena con un nudo todavía más grande en la garganta y salió corriendo de la casa.

¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto? - preguntó Liz a su hijo acercándose molesta a él.

Pregunta a tu otro hijo, madre – gruñó Stefan enfadado – La estrella – sonrió malévolamente señalando la planta de arriba.

Stefan, no sé cuál es tu problema pero supéralo. Estos celos no son dignos de ti, tú no eres así, yo no te he criado así – le recriminó la mujer.

Tampoco es que le hayas criado a él...

Stefan, voy a hacer como que no he oído nada de lo que has dicho hoy desde que has abierto la boca... – dijo Liz y salió de la cocina para subir a la habitación de Damon.

En su cuarto Damon estaba sentado en la cama y seguía observando el libro que Elena le había dejado sin abrirlo. Acariciaba la portada pensando que las manos de Elena habían tocado aquél libro y aquello era ya lo único que le quedaba de contacto con ella, tocar lo que Elena hubiera tocado. Sonrió tristemente, qué patética había acabado siendo su vida.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos y autoflagelación.

¿Se puede? – preguntó su madre asomándose.

Sí, claro – respondió sentándose más recto apoyado en el cabecero de la cama.

Liz se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación, quería que Damon se abriera a ella, pero nunca había sido capaz de logarlo, Damon prefería siempre aparentar que todo iba bien, que nada le dolía, que podía con todo. Liz sabía que no era así.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó por fin.

Sí, ¿por? – se extrañó Damon.

Acabo de ver a Elena salir llorando de casa – soltó Liz sin más.

¿Llorando? – preguntó Damon en un susurro, aquello le dolió como si le hubieran pinchado en el corazón, odiaba hacerle daño a Elena. De todas las personas en su vida ella era a la que más dañaba y la que menos se lo merecía.

¿La has hecho llorar tú? – preguntó su madre poniendo una mano sobre su muslo.

Seguramente sí – reconoció Damon agachando la cabeza – Pero créeme, es por su bien – suspiró.

¿Me lo quieres contar? – preguntó la mujer sonriente.

Yo no puedo ser lo que ella quiere que yo sea, mamá. Así que ella está mejor sin mí, así también dejaré de decepcionarla constantemente, como hago con todo el mundo – musitó mirando el libro mientras acariciaba la portada.

¿A quién decepcionas? A mí no, ¿no será que te decepcionas a ti mismo? – dijo Liz.

¿Y qué hago mamá? No puedo cambiar lo que soy, quién soy... – musitó mirándola desde una profunda pena.

Damon, mírate... no estás bien, aunque sé que no me lo vas a reconocer, te lo veo. Llevo viéndotelo desde hace tiempo, esperando que me dejes ayudarte – dijo Liz acercándose a tomar la mano del chico.

No me pasa nada – dijo Damon agarrando la mano de su madre, ella sonrió esperando aquella respuesta.

Damon, la gente va y viene de nuestras vidas... dices que no puedes cambiar por ella, no puedes ser lo que ella quiere que seas... ¿y tú? ¿Eres todo lo que querías ser? ¿Eres quien querías ser? – preguntó – Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Damon. Y últimamente eso no lo veo – dijo su madre acariciándole la cara con la mano libre.

No sé cómo hacer las cosas... – reconoció Damon bajando la vista – No hay salida, no puedo solucionar mis problemas, no puedo salir, mamá.

Busca mejor, Damon – sonrió Liz – siempre hay una salida.

Dicho esto la mujer se levantó de la cama y lo dejó de nuevo solo en su habitación. Damon siguió largo rato contemplando el libro que Elena le había regalado. ¿Por qué le había regalado un libro de cuentos infantiles? Siguió mirando el libro sin abrirlo hasta que el aire de su habitación se le hizo tan pesado que ya no lo pudo respirar, así que cogió la primera chaqueta que vio y salió de la casa a grandes zancadas.

Al anochecer Damon estaba montado en su coche parado frente a la casa de Elena. Miró una vez más el regalito que tenía en el asiento del copiloto, era un osito de peluche marrón con una réplica de una fender stratocaster en blanca y roja colgada al cuello. Cuando lo vio en aquella tienda le pareció una buena idea, ahora se sentía realmente estúpido, no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí. ¿Elena le había hecho un regalo no? Bueno, pues él le debía ahora uno, y no quería deberle nada a Elena. Se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y bajó del coche para dejar el osito en el porche. Se agachó en cuclillas y lo contempló durante unos momentos, dudando aún si dejarlo o no.

Pensaba que no ibas a buscarme – oyó la voz de Elena a su espalda y supo que había estado ahí agachado más tiempo del que pensaba.

Lo siento – dijo levantándose y no mirándola, fijando su vista en el suelo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Elena molesta.

Yo... te he traído... – Damon señaló el osito dejado con tanto cariño en el último escalón del porche, aún sin mirarla.

Elena se agachó a por el oso y lo pegó contra el pecho de Damon con un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

No puedes hacer esto, Damon – dijo Elena, los ojos de Damon estaban abiertos como platos al verla tan furiosa – no puedes tenerme en un continuo tira y afloja, yo no me merezco esto.

Lo siento – dijo Damon bajando otra vez la cabeza sin coger el oso.

Dices eso mucho, pero no veo que hagas nada – dijo Elena quitándole el oso del pecho viendo que él no hacía nada para cogerlo. Damon soltó un suspiro.

Los dos estuvieron unos momentos así, Damon mirando al suelo, como un niño pequeño al que hubieran pillado haciendo alguna travesura. Elena mirándolo a él, sin saber a qué había ido o qué decirle. Volvió a ver al chico sensible y vulnerable en él. Volvió a tener esperanzas. Suspiró ella también.

Se acercó a Damon y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla, Damon cerró los ojos inmóvil ante su contacto.

Léelo, Damon – susurró y entró en su casa, echando una última mirada a Damon inmóvil y cabizbajo en su porche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Damon entró en casa ya de madrugada sin querer hacer ruido. No quería encontrarse con Stefan, las cosas no estaban demasiado bien con él últimamente y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tampoco quería encontrarse con su madre y que volviera a verle débil y vulnerable, incapaz de escapar de su cárcel de oro, de cambiar su vida aunque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Stefan estaba dormido en el salón, tenía la televisión puesta en un canal de teletienda con el volumen bajo y medio roncaba en total paz. Le envidió, envidió su paz y su vida tranquila, su día a día trabajando en la tienda junto a Elena... si él hubiera tenido esa vida habría podido conocer a Elena como un chico normal, pedirle una cita, acompañarla a su casa, besarla en el porche... y todo habría sido totalmente distinto. Más real, más puro... suspiró y subió a su habitación.

Allí sobre la cama le esperaba abandonado el regalo que Elena le había dado, el libro "_Léelo" _le había susurrado Elena al despedirse. ¿Para qué querría él leer un libro de cuentos?

Abrió las páginas sentándose en la cama sin quitarse ni la chaqueta, en el libro había un hermoso marca páginas hecho a mano separando una historia _"El Elefante Encadenado"._ Damon comenzó a leer.

"_El elefante quedaba sujeto solamente por una cadena que aprisionaba una de sus patas a una pequeña estaca clavada en el suelo." _explicaba la historia, Damon sonrió y se echó un poco hacia atrás acomodándose. Elena quería que él leyera esa historia pero aún no sabía por qué. ¿Es que quería que se comparara con un animal enjaulado? Ya se sentía así, no necesitaba de un libro para que se lo dijera.

Tiró el libro contra la pared enfadado momentáneamente con Elena, enfadado con aquella chica que le había hecho plantearse que podía cambiar las cosas para descubrir que no, que nunca podría, que jamás podría. Se levantó y entró al baño para darse una ducha. Necesitaba relajarse.

Al salir un rato después de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla con el pelo húmedo y algunas gotas de agua cayéndole por pecho y espalda se tropezó con el libro con sus pies descalzos. _"Cabezota". _Sonrió, y se agachó a coger el libro, sentándose con él en la cama. Leerlo no le haría daño, ¿verdad?

"_La estaca era sólo un minúsculo pedazo de madera" _Damon detuvo su lectura. Eso es lo que podía parecer, pero la estaca era inmensa, y la cadena enormemente pesada, Damon lo sabía bien.

Te comprendo, hermano Elefante – dijo en voz alta riéndose después al verse hablando solo.

"_Me parecía obvio que ese animal capaz de arrancar un árbol de cuajo con su propia fuerza, podría, con facilidad, arrancar la estaca y huir." _

Seguro que el elefante lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas y no puede, ¿a dónde iba a ir? – dijo Damon en alto – Vale... ahora estoy hablando con un libro...genial, Damon, genial.

"_El elefante del circo no escapa porque ha estado atado a una estaca parecida desde que era muy, muy pequeño." – _Damon abrió los ojos de par en par al leer aquella frase, aquello llamó su atención y se incorporó un poco más para seguir leyendo.

"_Me imaginé al pequeño recién nacido sujeto a la estaca. Estoy seguro de que en aquel momento el elefantito empujó, tiró y sudó tratando de soltarse. Y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no pudo. La estaca era ciertamente muy fuerte para él. Juraría que se durmió agotado y que al día siguiente volvió a probar, y también al otro y al que le seguía..." – _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Damon leyendo aquella parte y él no se dio cuenta hasta que una cayó sobre el libro, mojándolo. Se limpió los ojos con el reverso de la mano y siguió leyendo.

"_Hasta que un día, un terrible día para su historia, el animal aceptó su impotencia y se resignó a su destino." – _el vello de Damon se erizó, notó un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo.

"_Este elefante enorme y poderoso, que vemos en el circo, no escapa porque cree –pobre— que NO PUEDE. Él tiene registro y recuerdo de su impotencia, de aquella impotencia que sintió poco después de nacer. Y lo peor es que jamás se ha vuelto a cuestionar seriamente ese registro."_

Damon se separó un poco del libro, mirando de lejos el dibujo de un elefante encadenado entre el texto.

Las últimas palabras del libro se clavaron en su alma, ahora no era él quien le hablaba al libro. El libro le hablaba a él.

"_Tu única manera de saber, es intentar de nuevo poniendo en el intento todo tu corazón...___

_...TODO TU CORAZÓN"_

Damon se abrazó al libro y lloró abrazado a él toda la noche, hasta que el sueño finalmente le venció.

Unas semanas más tarde Elena recibió un mensaje en su móvil que no esperaba para nada.

****Elena, sé que no te puedo pedir nada... pero... por favor... ¿podrías ver mi concierto de Navidad? Lo retransmitirán en directo a todo el país... Si no lo ves lo entenderé, pero GRACIAS de todas formas GRACIAS****

¿Y bien? – preguntó Elena cuando Katherine acabó de leer el mensaje.

No sé... ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Verás el concierto? – preguntó su amiga.

Estaba pensando que tal vez mi mejor amiga podría pedirle a su novio el jefe que nos dé un par de días libres y escaparnos a verlo en directo – sonrió Elena.

¡Ah! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Elijah acercándose a las chicas en la salita para empleados.

¿Te apuntas? – sonrió Katherine.

Kath... – la riñó Elena – ¿si se apunta cómo nos va a dejar tomarnos dos días libres?

¿Días libres cuándo? – preguntó Elijah.

En navidad, hay un concierto al que queremos ir – sonrió Kath.

¿Otro concierto? – preguntó Elijah mirando a Elena con gesto serio y preocupado -¿Estás segura? – le preguntó, sabiendo que aquel concierto no podía ser de otra persona.

No lo sé – reconoció Elena mirando nuevamente el mensaje - ¿Qué crees tú? – preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Katherine lo pensó un poco, miró a Elijah quien se había sentado cómodamente junto a ella en el sillón de la sala de empleados, entrelazó su mano con la de él, y quiso aquello para su amiga, quiso que, si había alguna oportunidad de que Elena tuviera lo que ella tenía Elena fuera a por ella.

A por todas – sonrió Katherine.

Gracias Kath – dijo Elena y se abrazó a ella.

¿No sería a mí al que tendrías que agradecer? Yo soy el de los días libres – sonrió Elijah, y las dos chicas se abrazaron a él.

Damon entró en el despacho de Jules y puso una rosa blanca sobre el teclado de Felicity, la joven se asustó, pues estaba muy concentrada en el ordenador, y después le sonrió tomando la rosa entre sus manos y ruborizándose.

Gracias – susurró.

No me las des. Tengo que pedirte algo, preciosa – sonrió Damon.

¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó ella poniendo la rosa a un lado.

Es algo complicado, y peligroso. Podrías perder tu trabajo si Jules se entera – susurró la última parte.

¿Se enfadará? – preguntó Felicity susurrando tras haber mirado a ambos lados y acercarse un poco a Damon.

Tremendamente – sonrió Damon acercándose a ella.

Cuenta con ello – le guiñó Felicity – Odio esto de todas formas.

Ya somos dos, preciosa – dijo Damon y se apoyó sobre la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla – no me olvidaré de esto nunca, lo prometo. Gracias – sonrió, y la joven sintió que algo se derretía en su interior al ver que le sonreía no sólo aquella hermosa boca, sino también unos preciosos ojos azules.

Una semana antes de Navidad, Stefan se sorprendió al oír su móvil y ver de quién era la llamada que tenía, pensó en no contestar, pero finalmente descolgó con desgana.

Todavía falta un poco para que me digas feliz navidad – dijo molesto - ¿qué quieres? – preguntó.

Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Damon serio al otro lado.

¿Que tú, Damon, necesitas mi ayuda? – preguntó Stefan molesto e incrédulo.

Sí – dijo Damon haciendo una breve pausa y con la misma seriedad – yo, Damon, necesito a mi hermano – dijo.

El silencio se hizo por un momento en la línea telefónica. Damon no sabía qué hacer, si preguntar si Stefan seguía ahí o no. ¿Le habría colgado?

¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Stefan sin rastro de enfado en su voz, y Damon sonrió.

Unos días antes del concierto la banda bebía cervezas y charlaba alegremente en el apartamento de Damon. El chico estaba contento de compartir algo de relax con sus amigos, lejos de la presión del público, prensa, Jules y demás. En aquellos momentos se sentía realmente bien, rodeado de gente que amaba la música como él, y con la que después de varios años de trabajar juntos había conseguido labrarse una buena amistad.

Damon fue a su habitación y volvió con una carpeta que dejó caer sobre el regazo de su bajista.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico abriéndola y empezando a leer el contenido.

¿Es tuyo? – preguntó sonriendo, Damon sonrió también.

Quiero pediros algo, Ric – dijo mirando a su bajista – Y no sé si debo pedíroslo.

Paso de casarme contigo, Damon – rio el batería desde otra esquina.

¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Ric observando aún los papeles.

Sí – asintió Damon con firmeza.

Bien, entonces estoy contigo, hermano – dijo Ric y ambos estrecharon la mano.

¿Tengo que preocuparme? – preguntó Jonh acercándose.

Sí – sonrió Ric tendiéndole la carpeta.

Mola – sonrió el otro chico y se sentó a leerla.

Oh dios – dijo al poco – oh dios, cómo lo voy a disfrutar... oh dios – sonrió, y los otros dos rieron a carcajadas.

El día del concierto, Damon estaba sentado en el camerino, llevaba sus vaqueros negros y botas. Estaba poniéndose las lentillas negras frente al espejo, cuando entró Jules, como solía hacer normalmente unos minutos antes de cada concierto.

Jules se acercó por atrás y le rodeó el cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y acariciando su pecho desnudo con las uñas. Damon le sonrió en el espejo, sólo levemente, sin que sus ojos sonrieran.

Esto es algo grande, Damon... En directo para todo el país – sonrió Jules subiendo y bajando las manos por el pecho del chico.

Sí – dijo Damon sin moverse, mirándola en el espejo.

Después de esto tengo grandes planes para ti, nene – dijo y quitó las manos del pecho de Damon para tirarle del pelo – Puede que nos empecemos a mover en el ámbito internacional – sonrió ante la protesta de Damon – Date prisa, pero no mucha, ya sabes cómo les encanta que te hagas esperar – le tiró un beso en el espejo y salió cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto Damon oyó que la puerta se cerraba se levantó de un salto echando el pestillo.

Elena y Katherine avanzaban con trabajo entre el público, habían ido allí muy temprano y aun así aquello estaba a reventar, no sólo iba a ser televisado en directo a todo el país, además aquél concierto era un lleno absoluto.

Elena le había insistido a su amiga que no necesitaba llegar más cerca, sin embargo Katherine se había empecinado en colocarse en la primera fila, y ay de aquel que osara contradecir a Katherine en algo. Poco a poco y tras alguna que otra mirada asesina de Kath, ambas chicas estaban colocadas apretujadas contra la verja que separaba la primera fila del escenario, casi en mitad del mismo.

Frente a ellas sólo un pequeño pasillo usado por personal de iluminación o sonido y a poco más de un metro el asombroso escenario, desde allí a Elena le pareció ver el hueco por el que Damon salía al escenario subido en una plataforma y envuelto en sus majestuosas alas negras.

Unos minutos antes de la hora en que debía empezar el concierto todas las luces se apagaron, el escenario comenzó a llenarse con niebla. La gente comenzó a gritar y Elena y Katherine notaron cómo se incrementaba la presión que sentían contra la valla al querer todo el mundo estar lo más cerca del escenario que pudieran.

Las luces empezaron a dar vueltas en el escenario, apuntando a varios lugares, Elena centró su mirada en el espacio donde creía recordar que había visto la plataforma antes de que todo se llenara con niebla, esperando con el corazón a mil por hora a que Damon, el príncipe oscuro, apareciera como un ángel caído ante ellos. Estaba emocionada por volver a verlo, aunque fuera en la distancia, y sin que él se fuera a dar cuenta realmente de que estaba allí.

Los minutos pasaron, pero la plataforma no se levantó, y la niebla poco a poco fue empezando a desaparecer del escenario. Una luz blanca iluminó en el centro un micrófono vacío, y Elena por fin lo vio.

Damon, _su_ Damon, con unos vaqueros claros, rotos ligeramente en la rodilla derecha, una simple camiseta de algodón blanca, la guitarra colgada en su espalda y descalzo, avanzando con pasos firmes hacia el micrófono con sus ojos azules, valientes y decididos, mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia el público.

El silencio era tan grande, que Elena creía que Katherine podría oír los latidos de su corazón rebotando como un tambor contra su caja torácica. El público había dejado de gritar y observaba a Damon, en silencio en medio del escenario.

Gracias por venir – sonrió Damon agarrando el micrófono, las voces empezaron a oírse llamándole guapo y otras muchas cosas a medida que las pantallas mostraban a este Damon, mucho más fresco, vivo y sonriente, pero no por ello menos sexy y majestuoso.

Hoy quería haceros un regalo, quería regalaros a mi auténtico yo, espero que os guste. Y espero que me perdonéis por haberos mentido. Espero que me perdones, y que sea un hasta luego – dijo y se giró para hacer una señal a su batería, quien le asintió.

Mi primera canción, "Chocolate Eyes" – dijo y el público estalló en gritos y palmas, hasta que empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes.

Damon cerró los ojos y pasó su guitarra al frente, empezando a tocar hermosos arpegios, tomó el micro con la mano derecha llevando aún la púa, y empezó a cantar.

_Shadows filled my lonely heart, my life was empty_

_And then you came with your own light, so unexpected_

_Your eyes saw me beyond the scars, like no one before_

_You taught me things that even I didn't know_

_I was lost, and your love was my map_

_I was scared and you gave me your hand_

_You saw me with your Chocolate Eyes_

_You smiled at me with those Chocolate Eyes_

_And I fell for those Chocolate Eyes_

_Chocolate Eyes…. Chocolate Eyes… Chocolate Eyes_

_I fell for those Chocolate Eyes_

_Saved by Chocolate Eyes_

_You showed me all the things that we were, but I was not saying_

_And then you saved my in all the ways someone could be saved_

_I know that a song is not enough to thank all you deserve_

_There is nothing enough in the world to thank you_

_But a life trying to make up you, would be a life well expended_

_You saw me with your Chocolate Eyes_

_You smiled at me with those Chocolate Eyes_

_And I fell for those Chocolate Eyes_

_Chocolate Eyes…. Chocolate Eyes… Chocolate Eyes_

_I fell for those Chocolate Eyes_

_Saved by Chocolate Eyes_

_Chocolate Eyes… __Your Lovely Chocolate Eyes_

Damon cerró los ojos y oyó el aplauso y los gritos segundos después de sonar el último acorde, lo había conseguido, se había liberado, había cantado aquella canción _SU_ canción, la canción que significaba todo, para la chica que significaba todo, que lo había cambiado todo, ¿estaría ella viendo el concierto? No podía reprocharle nada si no lo hacía, había sido demasiado tiempo, demasiadas negativas... un tiempo que esperaba poder recuperar, recuperarlo como había recuperado su vida.

No quiso ni mirar hacia el backstage, por él a Jules le podía estar dando un aneurisma ahora mismo que poco le importaba, ya no podía detenerle, nada podía detenerle, y ella menos.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a su público, un público del que no había oído ni una protesta, que lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos tal y como era. Recorrió la multitud con la mirada, y su corazón le dio un vuelco al verla allí. Elena.

Elena le sonrió al ver que la había visto, y Damon no pudo resistirse. Se acercó al borde del escenario y dio un salto acercándose a ella.

Damon – sonrió Elena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – lo has hecho.

Las voces de las fans acercando sus manos a tocar a Damon y los empujones parecían no existir para Elena, mientras Damon la contemplaba desde aquellos ojos azules.

Has sido tú, Elena – dijo Damon tomando su cara entre las manos – todo esto es por ti – sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, capturado por una cámara y enseñado al resto del auditorio en las pantallas a ambos lados del escenario.

Tengo que irme – susurró Damon posando su frente sobre la de Elena, como si tan sólo estuvieran ellos dos – hasta luego – sonrió, con su despedida particular.

Hasta luego – susurró Elena sonriendo también, y Damon volvió a subirse al escenario.

La gente empezó entonces a hacer preguntas a Elena, quién era ella, qué hacía allí, Katherine se las veía y se las deseaba para apartarlas de ella. Pero Elena les ignoraba, contemplando fijamente a Damon quien se subía grácilmente y volvía a colgarse la guitarra, haciendo un nuevo gesto a su batería y bajista, para que la música volviera a sonar.

Déjela pasar – dijo Felicity acercándose a Elena con varios miembros del staff junto a ella. Elena le sonrió y se apartó para que abrieran la valla.

Ella viene conmigo – dijo señalando a Katherine y Felicity asintió para que también las dejaran pasar.

Venid conmigo – les dijo sonriente, y las llevó a un lado del escenario, desde donde Elena y Katherine siguieron disfrutando de un concierto totalmente diferente al que vieron la última vez.

_* Nota Damon lee: . /395736_

_** La canción, chocolate eyes, es obra mía, así como las otras canciones de Dark Damon_


End file.
